The Thirst
by Laedeydra
Summary: Sookie is an ancient, born again fairy with no memory of her past life. After her encounter with a certain vampire, it doesn't take long before she realizes she isn't who she thinks she is, and with a connection to Godric that spans back further in time than she could have ever imagined. (Very Alternate Universe)
1. Where's your head at

He levitated over the flood waters, his eyes scanning the mass debris for any signs of life. He had relentlessly searched the ruins since the sun went down, bound and determined to find his maker alive. However, as the night wore on, his hope began to waver and he found himself conceding to a search for remains.

Hurricane Katrina's destruction had been great. The surging waters had ripped through the complex, bringing down the walls into a massive sea of rubble. Broken coffins littered the water, most empty, but some containing the bloody remnants of their incarcerated prisoners.

"Eric, the sun will be up in half an hour," his only progeny said delicately as she levitated by his side. "We need to take shelter." She had been tireless in her own search efforts, knowing the pain that her maker was feeling and the turmoil that this loss would cause. He would never be the same again.

"Leave me," he snarled. His icy blue eyes met hers with a fierceness so intense it sent a cold chill down her spine. Never before had she seen him so furious, but also hurt and… vulnerable. After being with him for over a hundred years, she knew when to give in to his wishes and leave him be. She bowed her head in recognition and whisked away, out of his sight, leaving him to his solitary thoughts.

He closed his eyes, imagining his maker's final moments. Even in his depleted state, a gory carcass left to rot in an eternal slumber, he would've known his time was up.

It was then that he saw it - hope. A granite casket lay partially waterlogged, just a few yards from where he lingered. He shot over to it and surveyed the damage. One end of a stone pillar had come down on the lid, cracking it into shards. The bottom half of the lid had been washed away with the flood waters, leaving only the plaque at the top which signified who resided within. He briefly ran his fingers over the ancient markings carved into the brass, his blood pulsing with anticipation and fear of what he might or might not find underneath. With desperation now overwhelming him, he wrapped his arms around the concrete pillar and surged ahead with all the force he could muster, driving it off the rock-hard surface.

His eyes shone with one last hope as he then pried the remaining shards of lid off the semi-submerged coffin, only for his worst fears to be realized. The flood waters had washed out the red silk interior, flushing his depleted maker out to sea. He slumped forwards over the broken coffin, his fingers tracing silver chains that were still stained with blood, not caring that it burned at the touch. He felt his dead heart open in sorrow and anguish as red tears streaked down his porcelain cheeks. He was gone, and nothing could ever replace whom he had lost.

_"Godric…"_

* * *

**_Around One Year Later_**

It was dark, very dark, but the clear sky above them let the stars and moon illuminate their path enough for them to see where they were going. Her heels clicked against the stone paving as the pair made their way down a narrow street. She was so excited, her body was almost shaking with anticipation as she kept her eyes on her goal.

_'So you're sure about this?'_ she asked in her thoughts as they came to an even narrower alleyway. _'I've never been to a private club before.'_

_'Trust me,'_ her friend replied, opening her mind to her. '_You're going to love it; I know there's a vixen buried deep in you somewhere.'_

As she looked to Rose, she was taken back by the devious expression on her face. Her smirk alone was enough her grab her attention, but it wasn't that so much that startled her. It was the look in her eyes; the way she gave her uncanny attention to her with such depth and intensity it almost put Sookie on guard.

There was something hidden behind it. She scanned her inner thoughts, searching for whatever secrets lay there, but found nothing. Either Rose wasn't allowing her to see the private parts of her inner self, or there was nothing to be discovered. However she had a gut feeling it wasn't the latter.

With her suspicions now raised, she forced herself to look away as they came to the end of the alleyway.

_'Stop for a moment?'_ Rose asked, and she complied.

The raven haired woman reached into the small bag she was carrying and began rummaging through it. As she was doing this, Sookie curiously peered around the corner, watching as a small group approached the invitation only underground club. Something within her began to stir, something she'd never felt before.

She was compelled to look, unable to help herself as two of the company's eyes peered at her. They were filled with the light of the moon, shining like glass in the emptiness of the night.  
A part of her knew she should have felt some sort of fear, but she didn't, as evident by her inability to pull her gaze away as she watched the small band open the entrance to the club and proceed inside.

_'I know you're not big on mind altering substances because you can't keep the thoughts out, but you won't have to worry about that where we're going. I want you to have fun tonight; let loose. You deserve a break.'_

She finally removed her hand and held it out in the distance between them, opening her palm to reveal two small pills and two ready shot glasses.

_'Here.'_ Rose handed her one of the shot glasses.

_'I suppose I could do with a little fun,'_ Sookie accepted the invitation as she took the glass and peeled back its seal.

Rose did the same. _'We will have a good time tonight,'_ she promised as she gestured for her friend to take one of the pills.

Sookie held it up to the light for a moment, studying it, before bringing the pill to her lips. _'To a good night.' _She popped it in her mouth, knowing she could trust Rose with her life.

_'To a good night,'_ Rose agreed as she did the same.

They tossed back the shots together, swallowing the pills all the way down.

"Woo!" Sookie exclaimed out loud, her brown eyes crinkling at the strong flavour of the alcohol.

_'Come on,'_ Rose laughed as they tossed the now empty glasses into a nearby bin. She entwined Sookie's arm in hers and led her towards the building.

Sookie glanced at her friend for a moment as they drew nearer to the establishment. They were both telepaths, both abominations, both outcasts of society. But somehow fate had brought them together despite the odds against them.

She let the thought pass as they reached the building.

Rose opened the heavy door. The thumping of a bass and a glowing dim light was suddenly released. Smoke from strong incense and burning candles poured out into the night and absorbed them.

Sookie swallowed any doubt left in her and followed Rose into the club.

She was greeted by low lights and the mixed scent of musk and people. Some seemed to be in a trance as they practically levitated around the room in obvious intoxication, their eyes in a different universe.

Her body suddenly froze as she saw something that couldn't possibly exist. A woman was resting on a long leather sofa in the middle of the room, her eyes closed as two pale persons embraced her. One, a woman, was crouched between her open legs, her lips pressed against the tender flesh of the woman's inner thigh as she engorged herself on her blood. The other, a rather handsome and muscular man, was at kneeling at her side, his face pressed against her neck as blood dripped from a deep wound his fangs had impaled on her. And all the while, the ginger headed woman seemed to be in ecstasy, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull and a subtle moan escaping her lips as they engorged themselves on her blood.

The man pulled away for a moment as he licked his lips, savouring the sweet taste.

Sookie's eyes connected with his briefly, feeling her heart sink as she realized her friend had brought her to some sort of vampire nightclub.

Though as strange as it all seemed, she wasn't afraid, nor put off by the sight of them drinking blood from their human companions. She found it oddly intriguing and somehow inviting, though she did not know why. Perhaps the pill she took earlier was beginning to kick in.

_'Don't be dismayed,'_ Rose noticed her watching them as the vampire male went back to the neck of his willing victim.

_'I'm not,'_ Sookie thought as she continued to observe them, even as they approached the bar_ 'I'm… intrigued.'_

_'Told you so,'_ Rose grinned.

_'I thought vampires were just a myth.'_

_'My dear Sookie,'_ they perched themselves at the bar, _'there are many things on this Earth we would like to think are fantasy, but they're not; they're real'_

_'So I'm learning.'_ She couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her.

Dotted all over the place were men and woman and everything in between. Some in the middle of a dance, some sitting or lying down on various resting spots and furnishings, some engaged in conversation, but all were deeply enthralled in each others company.

After a while of observing and wishing she was amongst it, Sookie finally dared to turn her attention to the bartender who was waiting patiently for her order.

"I'll have a margarita," she said as the bartender poured her drink.

"And I'll have a rum and coke," Rose ordered.

They skulled back their beverages as soon as they were made and ordered another round.

Sookie gestured to her already empty glass "I'm gonna need another one of these."

"Make that two." Rose pulled out her wallet and slapped enough dollars to cover it on the counter.

_'Hey at least let me pay for some of it,'_ Sookie insisted.

_'No.'_ The grin on Rose's lips widened. _'The night belongs to you, enjoy it, and let me pay for the drinks.'_

The blond sighed in surrender, _'Fine.'_

_'Good,'_ Rose flicked her excessively long dark hair behind her shoulders. _'I think it's time for a round of shots, don't you?'_

_'Agreed.'_ Sookie gave into her instincts to just let go for once. She didn't know what had overcome her all of a sudden. From the moment they'd stepped through the doors she'd felt like she just walked into her own home, it was if is she was meant to be here amongst these creatures.

"Give us some Kahlua shots," her friend asked of the bartender after polishing off her drink.

He put two shot glasses and a full bottle of Mexican Rum in front of them. Rose wore a slick smile on her lips as she filled the glasses till they were almost full.

_'To everlasting friendship.'_ Her smirk grew as she took one of the glasses and raised it in front of her.

_'To friendship,'_ Sookie agreed as she did the same.

They skulled back the sweet tasting alcoholic beverage.

_'Again,'_ Rose thought as she poured them a second round and shot that one back too.

_'Third ones the charm.'_ They repeated the process.

_'Ok, no more,'_ Sookie thought. Her head was becoming heavy and her limbs were growing numb as the alcohol took over her body and the pill took over her mind.

They sat at the bar talking for a while as they let the substances sink in further.

Within half an hour she could feel herself losing control over her actions as her mind spun in an euphoric daze. She swung around in her seat, almost losing her balance as she looked out and scanned the crowd.

Watching several people holding each other in a dream like embrace, she was no longer content in just sitting there; she wanted to be apart of it.

_'I wanna dance,'_ Sookie thought excitedly as she lay a hand on Rose's knee for encouragement.

_'Then let's dance,'_ she replied just as eagerly as she threw back one rather large last drink, her turquoise eyes glazing over in bliss as she joined her friend in the enthrallment.

The two stood from their seats at the bar and made their way across the room to a place where personal space didn't exist and people were grinding against each other. Rose keenly took her hands in hers and began to do the same.

Sookie rested her chin on Rose's shoulder, her eyes coming to a close as she felt the woman against her wrap her arms around her torso and pull her in for a tighter embrace. Her head leaned to one side in intoxication as she let the deep bass of the music rock though her core, losing herself in the process. The dark glow of the lights moved through her veins and made her heart throb. Time appeared to slow. It seemed her entire body was pulsating in a numb abyss of drunken intoxication.

"Hi," a feminine voice suddenly appeared beside them.

They stopped grinding against each other and separated their bodies.

"Now why didn't I notice you earlier?" The pale woman, who was obviously a vampire, asked Rose as a man joined her from behind.

"You seem to have noticed me now," Rose looked the two vampires over.

The woman traced her neck with her fingers. "You have my full attention."

"Do I now?" Rose snickered as Sookie wondered just how often she came here.

"She smells fantastic," the man drew closer to her.

"I know I do." Rose turned to him as the undead woman took her hand in hers. _'Have fun,'_ she winked to Sookie as she waved with her fingers and let the two vampires lead her away.

Sookie suddenly felt slightly out of place as she stood alone in the middle of the club. She looked over the crowd as she tried to find what all women searched for when they needed to retreat for a few minutes.

Seeing a door about fifteen meters away from her, she took the opportunity and went for it, escaping from the madness as she retreated into the bathroom for a while. She emptied her bladder and freshened herself up in the mirror as best she could with her double vision. When she was done, she inhaled a deep breath and dared to step back out into the dream world.

She had been standing there for only a moment, long enough to notice a figure across the side of the room. His eyes were fixated on her as they captured her attention in the dark emptiness of the club. They watched her eagerly, studying her as she ran her fingers through her short golden strands of hair that hung just above her shoulders. He seemed divergent to the others, as if he followed an entirely different set of rules. Something about him was so compelling. She couldn't hold herself back, she had to satiate her desire to be near him.

He was a stranger to her, and yet she felt as if she had known him for a long time. She couldn't explain it. However she had a feeling he had the answers she was looking for.

Her feet agreed, as they developed their own mind. She floated across the room in a trance, everything else around her becoming a void until finally she was standing by his side.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, her cheeks warm as the substances in her system un-steadied her a little.

"I haven't seen you here before," he observed as he gazed up at her.

"It's my first time," she replied as she inched closer to him.

"Is it now?" his eyes scanned her body. "How fortunate… for me." He gestured with his hand for her to join him on the scarlet leather sofa. She gladly accepted the invitation as she perched next to him.

He leaned nearer to her. "May I ask of your name?"

"It's Sookie," she managed to reply, compelled to lean in closer as well. "And yours?" Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Eric," he replied. "And what brings you here tonight, Sookie?"

"It's my birthday," she smiled.

"Is that so?" he ran a cold finger up the side of her bare arm, causing a shiver in her.

Her eyes trailed off to the side as a woman in a short cobalt blue dress walked past them, a few drops of blood running down the side of her neck from two recent puncture wounds.

"You do not turn away," he said, noticed that her eyes were fixated on the women's form.

"There's' something…" her voice trailed, turning her attention back to him, "captivating about it."

"Would you like me to show you?" he smirked at her as he held out the palm of his hand.

She blinked in allure as she took the opportunity. Connecting their hands, she gasped as he wrapped his fingers around hers and swapped their positions. She was now lying down on the sofa with him above her; he'd exchanged their places in less than a second.

He hovered perfectly above her, pinning her to the seat with his domineering position. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes as she gazed up at him, daring him to show her exactly what he meant by those words. Allowing his senses to run wild, he took in her aroma, her golden skin, her heart beat, as he trailed the flesh of her neck with his lips. Her eyes closed as he traced her jaw bone, losing herself to his touch.

Running his tongue across her upper lip, she eagerly opened her orifice, allowing him to enter her domain as he smothered her in lust. She wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He slipped an arm under her hips as he explored her skin.

In an intoxicated haze, she let herself get carried away.

Lifting her off the leather sofa, he got a better grip on her before quickly making them disappear underneath the club into its private rooms where things that wanted to remain completely secret could. The sound of the bass and ambience from upstairs could still be heard vibrating through the concrete floors, muffling out any noise that so happened to escape the rooms.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" she asked as he lowered her down onto a soft silk covered mattress. Her breathing sharpened as he began to peel back her layers of clothing.

"Perhaps… in another life, we did," he suggested.

For now, his answer seemed to satisfy her. In her intoxicated, blissful state, she lay back and enjoyed the freedom to stretch out in her now naked figure. He wedged a cushion under her back, giving her hips an erotic edge "Beautiful" He commented as he kissed every inch of her milky, sun soaked skin.

A groan escaped her lungs as he let a hand trail lazily over her chest, taking in her softness and comfort as he tenderly pressed his lips to hers. He left a thin trail of saliva on her skin as he made his way down her abdomen to her inner thighs. He held onto both her hips with his hands as he pressed into her. Her body melted into the mattress under her, her voice becoming lost somewhere in his touch as he skillfully taunted her flesh.

Her eyes came to close as he stripped down himself and rose above her, melding with her gently as she bit into the surface of his neck. Wrapping both legs around his waist, she leaned back into the mattress and allowed herself to relax as he ravaged and dominated her in waves of ecstasy.

She watched as his fangs clicked into their position. Reaching up with her hand, she traced one with her index finger, taking in its smooth texture before retracting her touch.

She stretched her neck in offering, groaning into the night as he gladly took it. Piercing her artery, blood seeped from the wound and poured into his eagerly awaiting hunger.

He drank her steadily but not too quickly as he wanted it to be just as enjoyable for her as it was for him, and for the moment to last as long as possible. He wanted to savour her, to experience her. He released a satisfied growl from deep within his chest as he fed on her life force, taking her heat into him as his body absorbed her blood.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her heart beat racing across his spectrum, as a wave of euphoria shot down their spines like a thousand hot needles. It made her toes curl and back arch as her blood was sweetened by a concoction of chemicals.

Finally, he released his hold on her, their brief encounter of need and desire reaching its end. He collapsed beside her, letting his body relax as his muscles stopped contracting and rested against her. Her breathing slowed down and grew deeper as she let the drugs in her system calm her rapturous exhilaration.

They lay for a few minutes in silence, letting the experience soak in.

But the moment of peace was soon at its end as knuckles banged against the other side of the door.

"Sookie?" Rose was behind it looking for her.

"Shoot," she sat up abruptly. "What time is it?"

"It's half three," came Rose's muffled voice.

He too sat up, admiring her naked form as Sookie stood from the bed and began to gather up her clothes.

"I gotta go." She put them on one piece at a time.

He stood and did the same. "I'll walk you out."

The two approached the door, opening it to find Rose standing there, waiting patiently.

"Looks like you've been busy," she smirked knowingly as they exited the private underground and walked back to the main room.

Sookie reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Thanks for everything."

He curled his fingers around her neck, not letting her get away so easily as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. "It was a pleasure meeting you… Sookie."

A satisfied smile was on his lips as he watched the two women leave to begin their journey home.

_'I knew you would have a good time,'_ Rose smirked as she teased her.

_'I did, thank you,'_ Sookie grinned as she thought back to the experience.

She had been so absorbed in everything she hadn't even noticed that she couldn't read their thoughts.

_'You know I come here quite frequently,'_ Rose admitted. _'If you want to come with me again, you're welcome to.'_

_'I'd like that,'_ Sookie smiled as they entered the waiting train to take them back to Bon Temps. _'I think I'll also start saving for a car.'_ She sighed in relief as they picked a seat and sat down.

_'So what did you think of the place?'_ Rose asked as they began to move along.

_'It was…'_ she pondered _'amazing and terrifying at the same time.'_

_'And Eric?'_ Rose asked curiously.

Sookie just grinned as she pictured his muscular torso grinding against her. _'Who is he?'_

_'He owns the club,'_ her friend reached into her bra and pulled out a joint.

_'You're gonna light that up here?'_ She looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_'Why not?'_ she lit it. _'It's not like anyone's going to see, we're the only people here.'_

_'I guess you're right.'_ Sookie took note of how void the train was of life. It was very early in the morning after all.

_'Want some?'_ she offered her the burning substance.

_'Ok, but only because there's no one around.'_ Sookie took it between her fingers.

* * *

She stumbled down her driveway, her body still recovering while the world around her spun in an intoxicated dizzy spell. Somehow she made it to her front door where she tried to catch herself on its frame. She failed however as she miscalculated when to stand up and when to turn the door knob. As a result she collapsed onto the floor of the house with a rather loud thump.

"Sookie?" her grandmother's voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you dear?"

The old woman soon appeared, a look of concern on her face when she saw her grandchild was pressed against the floorboards.

"Sookie, are you alright?"she bent down and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Hi gran," she looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just fine." She took her time in finding enough balance to stand up.

"You don't look fine," her grandmother analysed. "What have you been doing all night? It's 5.30 in the morning. The sun's about to come up." She led her to the kitchen, which was already busy in food preparation, and sat her down at the table.

"Oh, Rose took me to this place." Sookie leaned over in her seat and let her forehead rest against the cool surface of the table. "I guess we stayed there longer than I planned…"

Adele fetched her a glass of water and a painkiller, well aware of her granddaughter's state. "Drink up," she said, placing it next to her. "I'll have breakfast ready for you in a jiffy."

"That's OK Gran, I don't really feel like eating right now," she said before skulling back the water and pills.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry," the old woman said, setting about her task. "A little food will do you some good."

Sookie gave in as a hot meal arrived in front of her. Even though she hadn't eaten in over ten hours, her stomach wasn't exactly screaming for food. However, she had to admit she could always find room for her grandmother's cooking skills. She leaned over the plate and inhaled her bacon and eggs with grilled tomatoes on top, letting the fumes awaken her appetite. It wasn't usually Adele's breakfast routine, but it was the best thing to eat after the night she'd just had. It was almost as if she knew she would be needing it when she returned home, and made it for her in advance.

She brought the first morsel to her lips and now hungrily chowed it down. "Mmm, thanks Gran." She swallowed appreciatively.

"You're welcome honey," she smiled.

Sookie finished the meal a lot faster than she anticipated, practically woofing it down.

What a night it had been.

As she finally collapsed on her bed, all she could think about was the creatures she had met. Was there any truth in what Eric had said to her? That they had met in another life? Surely not, but he seemed so familiar, right down to the sound of his voice and the scent of his skin. It was a mystery, however she brushed it off as coincidence for now and let herself fall into the land of thought and dreams, leaving the experience in her memories.

* * *

**Just to clear things up a little, this is happening before vampires have come out of the coffin as you probably gathered. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Waiting so long

**_Previously_**_**: **After hurricane Katrina, Eric and Pam search the wreckage. After finding an empty casket with Godrics name on it, Eric assumes his maker is dead. One year later on Sookies 22nd birthday, Rose takes her to an underground vampire bar where an intoxicated Sookie has a very intimate experience with Eric.  
_

* * *

_His brow dripped with perspiration, his eyes contorted and twisted, and his grip tightened as waves of pain shot down his spine. The seven year old waited patiently, his young skin bleeding as permanent ink was carved into his flesh. But his lips were still; the room's silence was only filled by the tapping of wood hitting wood. He had been through this ritual before, spending countless hours staring at the surroundings as a sharp edge pressed into his tender flesh. _

_He flinched every time the hammer struck, driving the chisel further into his back as the tattoos of his people were made to last forever upon his delicate skin. Its tapping sound was becoming almost nauseous to his ears as he told himself to tolerate it just a little while longer._

_He cast his vision to the world outside. Peering through the open crack of the wooden door, he watched the townspeople as they passed the entrance to the house. Most did not bother to pay him any attention; they kept their eyes to the path before them and cared not a second thought. He preferred it that way. This was a personal achievement. Enduring the agony showed greatness in one's abilities to handle pain._

_A woman sat herself down across the road; the gap in the door was generous enough to have a good view of her. As she perched behind a heavy wooden table, she placed a large fish from the day's gathering on its surface. Her hands held the dead creature down as she took a short blade and began to run it over the fish's belly. The scales popped and flickered off its slimy skin, and he watched as they were blown away by the salty breeze brought to them by the ocean they lived beside. _

_The fish's eyes gazed out blankly as the knife sliced open its underbelly, and as small droplets of its cold blood dripped out over the wood and then onto the grass below. She separated the flesh and tossed the organs to the hungry dogs at her feet. As the animals consumed the rich meat gratefully, she allowed her attention to slip._

_Their eyes connected for a moment and he felt her gaze draw in his observance. Her lips curved into a smile, her teeth briefly capturing his attention as his own grinded against the wood he was biting into._

_He deepened his breathing and closed his eyes as he lay completely still._

"_You show great courage," his father said in their native tongue, laying a large hand on his small shoulder. "Many would have asked for no more." He smiled as he knelt next to the boy, encouraging him to endure through the pain. _

"_It is finished." The man who had been working on him for the last two and a half hours finally put down his tools._

"_Your mother would have been proud." His father took his hand and flipped it upwards, dropping a golden band into his palm. "I will send the women to you; they will clean you up." He stood and left his son to rest._

_Releasing a sigh of relief that it was finally over, the boy let himself relax for the first time that day._

"_Godric," a feminine voice captured his attention, "your father tells me you took the pain well." An older woman with streaks of grey in her dark hair entered the house. In her arms she carried a bowl filled with fresh water and a cloth to wipe his tender skin. _

"_So I am told," he managed a reply, his eyes scanning and studying the band his father had given him. _

_She sat down beside him on the floor and began to clean his wounds. Taking the cloth, she dipped it in the pail of water she had heated just right, and patted away the blood and excess ink from his swollen back. "They suit you." She refreshed the cloth in the basin, its clear water turning pale._

"_Thank you," he replied. It was now one amongst many others covering various points on his body._

"_I wonder if they will be the last." Her eyes wandered over his puffy backside._

"_I don't know," he admitted as he let himself relax under her care._

"_It will be many weeks before they seal completely." She gently rubbed a healing ointment into the serpent now running down his spine. Its soothing properties cooled his hot skin and lessened the pain slightly._

_He was quiet, his lips still and muscles at ease as he let the tension leave his system through her touch._

"_It is a shame your mother left us," the older woman said as she noticed the golden band in his palm. "I'm sure she is proud of you, wherever she is."_

"_Father says she is with the gods." Though he had never met her, or even knew what she looked like, he still craved her touch and the sound of her voice. But there would be no mother's comfort for him. _

"_Perhaps he is right. Maybe one day we will be privileged enough to join her." She finished patting him clean and rinsed the cloth._

_He gathered up his strength and sat up. "Thank you." He shared his gratitude and left the small stone house. The outside world was much cooler. Holding his nose in the air, he breathed in the salt of the sea that came riding over the thick stone walls surrounding the town. He allowed his muscles to stretch as the breeze ran over his swollen pink skin._

_It was an unusually sunny day; not a drop of rain had fallen, nor had a cloud trailed the sky. Perhaps the gods were looking down in his favour, something they didn't do very often._

_He passed through the tall gates, walking until he was at the bank of the beach. The sound of his busy village hushed in the background as waves of the ocean crashed against the sand. He looked out upon the glistening deep water. It seemed to stretch on forever; perhaps it did. Closing his eyes, he let all his worries and fear melt away from him as he let his mind be absorbed in the hushing of the sea. As the breeze of the ocean cooled his hot flustered skin, he wondered if he would ever travel to other lands beyond the watery depths, discovering places none had gazed upon before. He doubted it; if he was lucky he would live long enough to see adulthood and carry on his bloodline._

_That was his destiny, or so he thought._

_Three months passed. The word of war that had been rumoured throughout their quiet town soon became all too real._

"_Godric!" his father called him. "Quick son! Get in here!"_

_Before he could think, he was pushed into a stone house and hidden in a wooden crate. Panic sent his vision spinning and adrenaline filled his blood as his heart raced. Outside, people's screams filled the air as they were slaughtered by Caesar's army. The clashing of metal and flesh pierced his ear canals, while the smell of blood tainted the fresh air mixed with the salt of the sea._

_He pressed the palms of his hands to his ears, hoping to block out the screams as he waited for the uproar to stop. Hours passed and night fell. Finally the noise outside died down and became an almost silent ambience. Only then did he dare to leave his hiding place._

_He crawled across the floor to the doorway where he stopped and gambled a peek outside. His eyes widened and his body turned numb as he looked out at what had become of his people. The sound of his own heart beat drummed in time with the overwhelming flood of emotions that hit him. His legs refused to stand and his palms stayed pressed flat against the floor as he remained frozen for a time, petrified at the scene before him. Bodies lay everywhere in a bloody mess, their flesh cut and torn as they lay still and unmoving upon the Earth. Amongst them was his father, whose head lay at a distance from his body, he took a moment to let the sight sink in; it was the first time he had seen death._

_But he had no time to grieve, no time to think; he had to get out. When he finally gathered up enough courage to leave the house, he hid where he could, making his way across the village until he was almost free._

_Almost. _

"_Look what we've got here!" A soldier grabbed him by his long brown locks._

"_Caught another one have you?" another grumbled. "Put him with the others."_

"_I think I'll play with him for a bit first," he snickered as he began to draw his sword._

"_Haven't you had enough fun for one day?" the second rasped. "Our orders were to find any survivors and bring them back alive and… unspoiled."_

_The first grumbled to himself as he dragged Godric by his scraggly hair to a nearby line of villagers, adding him to the numbers as he wrapped cuffs around his ankles and wrists._

"_You should've let me play with them," the soldiers continued to complain to each other. "These… animals will make for poor slaves."  
_

* * *

His body finally woke and he opened his eyes to complete darkness. After many years of waking to the lid of a casket he had almost gotten used to it. Weakened and bound with silver, all he could do was wait until his captors decided otherwise. He imagined that for a younger vampire this containment would drive them mad, but he was lucky in a sense that after living for over 2000 years, a small fragment of that time seemed next to nothing.

It would have felt that way if only he knew she wasn't on the outside, just ripe for the picking.

He longed for freedom, but not for his sake, for _hers_.

The passage of time had weakened their once strong connection. Sometimes he felt very faint emotions drifting through the blood bond they shared, but they would always fade before he could fully analyze what she was feeling.

He needed reassurance that she was thriving and protected from all those who would drain her without a second thought. To see her face, to touch her skin, to know that she was safe; that answer would satisfy his yearning for her, and make the test of time a lot easier. So long as he was locked in here, he was useless to help her should she ever need it.

Around a year ago, for a brief moment, liberty from his jail seemed apparent. Hope dawned on him as the casket was opened and he saw light for the first time in what seemed like decades. His body had been reduced to a mess of useless tissue and organs, and his mind was so depleted that he could barely make out what was going on. But that did not impede the overwhelming feeling of joy from washing over him as he believed that this was it - that today was the day that he would be set free.

He was lifted out of the stone casket… only to then be zipped up in a body bag. The light was gone and he was cast back into darkness, as were his optimistic hopes. After being placed in some form of transport, he was driven for some time as gale force winds rocked the vehicle. This led him to accept that he was not being released and in fact being moved to a safer location, away from a brewing storm. At least he knew they wanted to keep him alive, for now anyway.

If only he had been able to dominate his emotions, instead of letting them overtake his control. If only he had been more cautious and had walked with her the whole way instead of leaving her when he did. Perhaps all of this never would have happened and he would still be able to protect her now. But it did happen and in all that, he knew sacrificing his freedom for her life was worth it.

His ears picked up on a strange clicking sound, coming from above his head. Someone was decoding the lock and opening the hatch. Wheels squeaked as the stone casket he was being held prisoner in was rolled out, leaving a deep hole in the wall.

It had been one full year since he had last seen light, and that was only for a brief moment. As the lid was opened above him once again, a dull stream flooded his casket, stinging his eyes as if it were the sun itself. His vision was blurry but slowly adjusting. As he peered up, he could see the pale brown and red bricks that made up the wall, though their lines weren't quite evident yet.

"My condolences," a familiar voice spoke as she took hold of the silver chains that were encasing his body and began to remove them. It should have been painful as they took bits of his flesh with them, but it didn't. His body had worn down to little more than wasted leather, meat and bone; someone could stake him and he wouldn't feel it.

"You would have been released much earlier, however there are those amongst us who can be rather… unforgiving and indifferent," she explained. "They would have kept you locked away for a further number of years if it were in their power to do so."

"How long?" he somehow found the strength to ask.

"Seventeen years." She then leant down next to his ear and whispered, "you are far too valuable to keep hidden away. We need you Godric."

That answer seemed to satisfy him for now. He was too drained and too exhausted to contemplate the matter further. Although, despite his condition he could feel euphoria building in his atrophied body. This time it really was happening; he was being set free.

"Now, you must be famished." She finished removing the last chain and called over a human. Extending her fangs, she took hold of the young woman's wrist and pierced it, knowing that in his condition he wouldn't have enough strength to drop fang.

"Don't be modest now," she insisted as she held the wrist over his mouth, droplets of blood dripping onto his lips.

Though his wild impulses had calmed down over the many centuries and he considered himself to be an enlightened vampire, the taste of blood hadn't been on his tongue in nearly two decades. He had to admit, he was craving it. He hungrily savoured the taste, before embracing it fully and drinking directly from the source. It was almost better than he remembered; it went down warm and thick as it soothed his thirsty appetite.

"Enough," she commanded. The human pulled away and backed off. "Next," she called over another waiting in the line to repeat the process.

His vision was improving and he could now make out the gaps between each brick and the other holding lots in the walls surrounding them. There must have been dozens of other vampires being held here, maybe even more. All of them were secured in their own private little cubby, locked behind a coded metal hatch.

Muscle mass was slowly returning to his bones and pale skin was beginning to grow over open wounds and hanging flesh.

"You're healing faster than I expected," she commented as she gestured for the next human to come forward.

This time some of his strength had returned enough for him to use his own fangs that had somehow remained intact all these years.

"That will do for now," she said after he had drained six humans. "You will be taken to a more comfortable room to recover further."

"Salome," he found energy to speak.

She directed her vision to him.

"I am... indebted to you," he spoke quietly.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me, my old friend." The corner of her lips curled into a smile, before she walked away.

* * *

Sookie's head was spinning on its own accord as she forced her eyes to open, even though they were as dry as sandpaper. She felt heavy, her muscles crying out in protest as she turned over and reached for the glass of water on her night stand. Leaning on one elbow, she skulled it down faster than she thought possible. Some of it travelled down the wrong pipe and she spluttered, coughing as she managed to catch her breath. She put the now empty glass back on her nightstand and sat up. Pressing the tips of her fingers to her temples, she tried to rub the headache away in firm circles.

"Afternoon," a voice startled her from the corner of her room.

Her heart jumped, her body jolting in her bed as she looked up to see who had intruded her private sanctuary. "What the-" It was Rose, perched in a chair with a cheeky smile pasted on her lips. "How did you get in here?"

"I came in through your window," she answered, despite the fact that Sookie's bedroom was on the second floor.

"You climbed up the side of my house?" Sookie asked as she stood from her bed.

"I needed the exercise," Rose joked.

She raised her eyebrows in astonishment and somewhat disbelief, before turning her attention to her duties. '_What time is it?' _she asked in her thoughts.

'_It's three o'clock.'_

'_Shoot, I've got to be at work in less than an hour.'_ She quickly gathered up a towel and other items she needed, before heading to the bathroom.

'_The one you took up two months ago? What was it called again?'_ Rose asked.

'_Merlotte's,'_ Sookie said as she poked her head around the corner. '_And don't you even think about distracting me.'_

'_I wouldn't dream of it. By the way, you might wanna cover up that bite mark on your neck.'_ Rose pointed it out.

"Fudge." Sookie rushed to her mirror and scanned her neck for the evidence.

'_I put some vitamins in your bag by the way,' _Rose added. '_They'll help to replenish the blood, as well as give you more energy.'_

'_Is that why I feel more tired than I usually do after a night out?' _Sookie asked as she examined the small wound with her fingers.

Rose took a scarf out of her pocket and placed it on Sookie's bed. '_I'll just leave this here for you.'_

'_Thanks.' _Sookie finally stopped fussing over her neck and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The sound of the running shower soon followed.

Rose sat there quietly smiling to herself. Sookie seemed to be OK with what happened last night; hell, she'd even enjoyed herself. She let herself be tempted into the arms of vampire culture and relished in it. The time was almost here, she could see it in Sookie's eyes; she was almost ready to hear the truth. But not just yet.

Suddenly, Rose's stomach twisted with a wave of nausea. A flood of strong emotions sent a cold chill down her spine, making her skin sweat. Aggression, resentment and desperation to escape.

"Oh no..." She stood from her seat and teleported herself out of the house in a blink of radiant white light.

Ten minutes later, Sookie emerged from the shower feeling a lot better now that she had rid herself of last night's activities. She entered her room, a baby blue towel wrapped around her torso as she began to brush out her blond hair.

"Rose?" She noticed her telepathic friend was no longer sitting in her chair. She hadn't been in the shower that long, and normally Rose would wait for her to come out. Walking to her open window she peered outside, looking to see if she had left the same way she had supposedly entered. But there was no sign of her. It wasn't like her to just up and leave without at least saying goodbye first.

'_Maybe something happened and she had to rush away,'_ she wondered as she quickly dried herself and threw her uniform on. She was in somewhat of a hurry herself; only forty minutes until her shift started and she hadn't gotten around to buying a car yet. In her bodily state it would take her longer than usual to walk to her work.

She tied her wet hair into a ponytail before wrapping Rose's crimson and white striped scarf around her neck, making sure it covered the evidence from last night. She then stuffed her necessities into her small bag and headed for the staircase.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Her grandmother was sitting at the table, open book in hand and a hot meal sitting next to her, waiting for Sookie to consume it. "Come sit down and eat before you go."

Knowing she'd have no chance of leaving unless she did as she was told, and not wanting her grandmothers effort to be in vain, she sat down next to her and began eating.

"Did Rose come down here by any chance?" she managed to say in between mouthfuls.

"If she did, I didn't see her," Adele replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

'_Maybe she did actually use my window as a doorway...' _Sookie thought, wondering how Rose would go about it.

She pushed the thought aside, not having time to contemplate it further; she had a job to get to.

"Thanks Gran." She finished her last mouthful and stood up, kissing her grandmother on the cheek before leaving.

'_Thirty minutes left to get to work,' _she thought as she hurried herself down the stony driveway and onto the road.

It was mostly quiet with only a few vehicles passing by her. She was lucky; the weather was perfect, blue sky above her with the warmth of the sun shining down on her skin. It was a shame she had overslept. She could have worked on her golden skin and sunbathed for a while. She never did feel fully energized without getting a little bit of the sun's heat.

"Hey Sookie." She turned to see her boss driving up behind her in his blue, late 60s Ford Bronco, his arm hanging out the side, waving in an attempt to catch her attention. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing walking by herself?" His subtle yet incessant flirting was ever present.

"I can defend myself very well, I shall have you know," she replied as he slowed down and drove beside her.

"I'm sure you can," he kept at it, "but that don't mean I can't offer you a ride, does it?"

Although she barely knew the man, the aura that surrounded him had a pleasant feeling to it and his thoughts were mostly pure... even if most of the time all she got from him was strange animal noises and static images.

"Well... OK," she gave in, deciding that last night had taken a toll on her and that she could use a ride to spare her tired legs. "But just this once."

He grinned and stopped, leaning over the seat to push open the door so she could get in. She climbed into the passenger's side and fastened her seat belt as he began to drive. The journey there was mostly quiet, with Sam making small conversation every now and again until the finally reached their destination.

"Thanks for the ride," she shared her gratitude as she unclipped her seat belt and opened the door.

"Anytime." He got out himself.  
_  
_As she stepped out of the car, she lost her footing and tumbled to the gravel at her feet. Though oddly she didn't feel the cold stones touch her skin. Instead they seemed to dissolve under her, melting into nothingness and taking everything else with it as she kept falling into a deep black abyss. And then she finally hit something; her body jolted as she felt a spongy mattress press against her body.

_He stroked the side of her face with his fingers and she inhaled a deep breath at the sensation. The low evening sun was pouring through crystal windows, creating flecks of rainbow coloured light across their skin as they lay basking in physical satisfaction. She took his warm hand and pressed her lips to it._

"_I am glad you walked into my life when you did," he smiled as he returned the gesture. "I never thought I could learn to trust after…"_

"_Shh..." she hushed him with her index finger. "It's in the past. Don't burden yourself with the memories of it." She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. He welcomed the embrace as she rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss. He let his hands wander her spine, taking in her perfectly smooth skin and well-toned muscles._

"_I love you Godric, that's all that matters." She pulled away only long enough to say those words before placing her lips back where they belonged. Running her tongue across his lower lip, he gave her entry, causing her heart to race as it pulsated in delight. He wrapped his arms around her torso and switched their positions. A hissing like moan fell from her lips as their bodies grazed against each other. He ran the tip of his nose down her neck, breathing in her unique scent as he traced his lips across her collarbone and down her bare chest._

"_Again?" she chuckled as she brought herself up onto her elbows._

_He did not stop as he passed her toned stomach and kissed her hip bone where he began to pull at the red fabric that hung loosely from her waist._

_She ran her fingers through his thick brown locks. "Wait..."_

_He halted and peered up at her in disappointment. "You do not want me to?"_

"_It's not that..." she mused, turning her attention to the window and noting the position of the sun which was now lower in the sky. It's rays were beginning to be blocked by the many trees that surrounded the house. It would be night soon. A slick smile appeared on her lips as she took her legs back from his grasp and swung them over the edge of the bed._

"_Come on." She stood and took his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the door. He watched as she stepped forward up to the very edge of the high balcony, her long blond hair that fell to her waist wavering in what little breeze there was._

"_What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he leant against the door frame._

_She looked over her shoulder and grinned mischievously as she removed the material from her waist and threw it at him teasingly. Her blond strands and golden skin was swept up as she jumped from the wooden deck._

"_Liliana!" he called as he rushed to the edge. For a moment he thought she was crazy jumping from such a height, but then noticed the huge body of water that had formed underneath the house. He watched as she was swallowed by the deep blue that was so clear you could see the bottom._

_She surfaced and called up to him, encouraging him to follow. "Join me!"_

_He didn't hesitate. He removed what little clothing he had on from his lower torso and dove deep into the wet abyss. The water felt cool against his warm skin, and he indulged in the familiar feeling for a moment before kicking upwards to surface. "Where did this come from?" he asked jubilantly._

"_Every year the river overflows, flooding this one part of the forest," she replied as she swam over to him. "I thought I might surprise you this evening."_

"_I now understand why you chose this place to build your house, here in the trees. It also explains why you've been keeping me inside all day," he chuckled._

"_Well, I must admit, that was really just an excuse to keep you in bed," she concurred as she circled him. "But, I thought you might like it."_

"_It's wonderful. My childhood was spent next to the sea." He took one of her hands and pulled her in closer._

"_Of course," she remarked as her chest met his. "I'm assuming this is much warmer than the ocean."_

"_Very." He wrapped an arm around her torso and the other around her shoulders, tightening the embrace. _

_The sun was giving off its last rays of light, and the pink and orange sky was turning into dark shades of purple and blue. In its place, star and moonlight made the water shimmer with radiance as it reflected their beauty._

_She let the water carry them underneath the house. She pushed his back against the massive tree trunk and he found his footing on one of the sturdy wooden logs used for a climbing ladder. He kept his arms snaked around her torso as she held onto one of the nailed branches with both hands and used it to her advantage._

_She closed the gap between them, moulding her body against his. She keenly wrapping her legs around his waist and earned a deep growl from his throat as they shared body heat and friction built between them. His scent filled her senses as she mewled against his throat, tracing his lustrous skin with her lips, and nibbling his neck muscles teasingly to create subtle love bites._

_She trembled against him, her breath uneven as he ran his fingers through her wet hair. He let his hands take in her body, wanting to experience all she had to offer; feeling her smooth thighs, the arch of her back, the plumpness of her chest and the toned muscles of her stomach. The tips of his fingers brushed against her inner thigh, driving her wild. With a growl she possessed his lips and he gladly obliged to her desperation, allowing her tongue to glide seamlessly against his, setting their taste buds on fire._

_Unable to get enough of him, she clung to his body that was torturously teasing her. His short finger nails dug into her back muscles as they joined in flesh. He was grateful the water was holding her body weight as his knees grew weak at the sensation. All she could feel was his muscles trembling against her own; the world only consisted of them and the water. Her breathing grew heavy, her voice deserting her as her blood boiled under his touch. She relished in the sensation of his damp, silky skin._

_His heartbeat grew unsteady and loud; she could feel it pounding against her chest. As waves of electrical sparks pulsated down their spines and completely overtook their bodies, a light grew at the root of their connection. It shone through the water and escaped, bursting in a flare of radiant multi-coloured light that lit up the dark world around them._

* * *

"Sookie!" Sam was quick to her side. He knelt next to her and lifted her upper torso to rest on his lap. "Sookie." He shook her a little in an attempt to wake her. The scarf that had been tightly held in place began to slip, allowing the evidence of last night to become visible to his eyes. He pulled it back a little more and traced the bite mark with his fingers.

Her eyes finally opened as she came out of the memory and back to reality, and the first thing she saw was Sam's worried face. Realising she was half lying on his lap, she regained her footing and stood up. "I can be so clumsy sometimes." She reached into the car and grabbed her bag that was still sitting on the seat. She closed the door and began to walk away.

"Sookie..." He went after her and grabbed her arm before she reached the door. "You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She took her arm back and entered the establishment.


	3. I would for you

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey everyone, I'm happy to bring you this next chapter. I just want to say thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers, and also my amazing beta! You are awesome and have helped me make this story ten times better. __Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**_Previously: _**_Godric has a vivid dream about his bloody childhood. When he wakes he is set free by an old friend in the Authority and begins the road to recovery. After her wild night out, Sookie wakes up to a hangover and Rose sitting in her bedroom. While Sookie is getting ready for work, Rose mysteriously disappears from the house. After Sam offers Sookie a ride to work, she faints and dreams about Liliana and Godric swimming together._

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock and the evening rush was finally over. The few patrons remaining were those eating late or drinking. Sookie pressed the knuckles of her hands to her back. She had been on her feet the majority of the time and her muscles were crying for relief.

She slammed two empty jugs down on the bar top. "Table four wants a refill."

Sam took the jugs and refilled them from the beer taps. "Anything I can do for you tonight Sookie?" he asked.

"Well, my feet hurt, I'm exhausted, and if customers don't soon learn to keep their hands to themselves I might just end up breaking someone's nose by the end of my shift. So, unless you're a witch doctor, then no, there's nothing you can do for me," she huffed.

"Jesus, sorry for asking." He put the now full jugs of beer on the bar.

"Sorry Sam," she said, taking a moment to breathe. "I haven't had the best night."

"Where's our beer?!" the impatient rednecks called from their table.

Sookie took a jug in each hand and rolled her eyes at Sam as if to say, _'See what I mean?' _To her displeasure, she carried the jugs to the designated table and roughly set them down. "Here," she said spitefully, having zero patience and not caring if they mesially tipped her or not.

As she made her way back to the bar she felt a strange change in the air. It swooped in and surrounded her like a breeze from an opened door. Her eyes grew wide as she witnessed the wooden walls and floor melting into hard stone and brick. The booths dissolved and transformed into leather and fur lounging spots. The drunk, fat rednecks vanished, and humans and vampires dressed in medieval linens appeared before her eyes. As the room stopped spinning, she realised she was no longer standing in Merlotte's, but in what resembled an ancient castle.

Flaming torches burned from the stone walls and the crackling light from a roaring fire filled the room with an ambient warmth. People filled the room in various groups, engaging intimately in coitus. Some humans seemed captured in a separate dimension of euphoria as vampires buried their fangs deep in their arteries. Others were sitting quietly, their eyes in a different place as small droplets of blood dripped down their necks from when a vampire had fed on them. Sookie wandered around the room to observe them out of pure curiosity and fascination. Some of the faces seemed strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't place them.

One vampire in particular seemed strikingly familiar to her. She watched him with interest as his tall, slender frame sat hunched over the woman he was indulging in. The woman's head was rested in his lap and her body lay stretched out across the bench. He retracted his fangs from her neck and pressed his back to the wall with a satisfied sigh. His eyes closed as blood freely dripped down his face and neck, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Eric?" Sookie questioned as she recognised him. He paid her no attention; nobody did. It was as if she were a apparition walking among the living.

He appeared different to how she remembered him. His clothes belonged to another time and his hair was a lot longer, falling past his shoulders. He opened his eyes to reveal their icy azure intensity that Sookie remembered all too well. They were unchanged, the same profound blue that she had gazed into as she had lay in the woman's exact position.

She watched as he relaxed back and listlessly watched another couple making love on a fur covered settee across the room. Sookie followed the direction of his gaze and was startled by what she saw. She dared to step closer until she was standing but a few feet beside them.

Inhaling a sharp breath in awe, she studied the couple occupying it. A woman, almost identical to herself, was straddling her male companion as they indulged in each others bodies. Her sun kissed skin seemed to radiate a brilliant light and uplift the darkness of the room, growing brighter as it grinded against his pale flesh.

Her long golden hair wavered all the way down her spine and fell past her hips. It was lavishly decorated with twirls of white ribbon and red flowers, matching the soft cloth that was wrapped around her waist and pooled at her knees. Her upper torso was completely bare, but she seemed to have no sense of modesty.

Her companion buried his face in her chest, earning a moan as he ran his lips over her skin. He pulled back for a moment, running his hand through her hair as his fangs clicked into place. She reached out and touched them with the tips of her fingers. He relished in the sensation as she trailed them down his neck and bare tattooed chest. She flicked her hair away and extended her neck to the side, inviting him to drink from her.

Her lips hung open as he welcomed the gesture and pierced her artery. Crimson blood seeped from the puncture wound and ran in small droplets down her chest and back. His striking eyes drew Sookie into the wild frenzy and she felt her body merge with the woman's. She began seeing and feeling everything from the woman's perspective as if it were herself.

"Sookie!"

Suddenly, she was ripped away from the rather exhilarating experience and brought back to reality. She found herself back at Merlotte's as she turned towards the voice and bumped into Arlene. Luckily the beer glasses she was carrying in her hands were empty.

"Sorry," Sookie apologized before making a dash for the back of the establishment.

She leaned against the wall and put her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding so fast she could barely breathe. Its beat filled her ears and blocked out all other noise. She grasped the wall phone with shaky fingers and dialed her latent friends number. It rang endlessly to no avail.

After trying multiple times with the same result, she gave up and slammed the phone back on its hook in frustration. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down, but she just couldn't get his face out of her mind. He was the one she had been dreaming about ever since she was a child, although she did not know why.

"Sookie, everything alright?"

She turned to see her boss standing in front of her, concern on his face. "Yeah," she lied, trying her best to regain her composure.

Sam stepped a little closer to her, sensing her distress. "Listen, we're not busy and your shift is almost over anyway, why don't you head on home."

"Really?"

"Go on," he gestured.

"Thanks Sam, I owe you one." She grabbed her bag from his office before stepping outside.

It was dark and probably dangerous for her to be walking alone, but she was too anxious to wait for a lift home. She hastened her pace as she walked down the dark road, though not because she was afraid. She needed answers and had a feeling she knew where to get them.

She thought back to that startling look Rose gave her on their way to the underground night club. There was so much behind it and even though Sookie was telepathic, she had no idea what Rose was thinking at that moment. She seemed to know more than she was letting on and had to confide in her.

She finally reached her house and approached the front door. It was an old thing, having stood for over 250 years, but Rose had managed to keep it in great condition by renovating and re-furnishing it. Sookie knocked and waited patiently, but the door never opened.

"Rose?" she called out to no avail.

Sookie tried to peer through the windows, but all the drapes were shut. She also noticed that no light was illuminating from the inside, indicating that nobody was home. She sighed to herself in disappointment. Rose was the only person she could think of to turn to for answers. After a short wait, she finally decided to give up and head home. Perhaps she could contact Rose tomorrow.

As she made her way back to the road, an entrance to a route through the forest caught her eye. This wasn't a route she had taken home before, however it seemed somewhat familiar to her. Her instincts told her to stick to the road she knew, but the track through the forest called to her, enticing her to go down there. As if being reeled like a fish on hook, she found herself diverting onto the beaten track.

With each step, her presence drew deeper into the lush landscape. Something was pulling her in on a leash made of memory and thought. Perhaps she had been here afterall. She recognised a boulder, certain trees and their placement. Following the sound of running water trickling past her ears, she found herself standing at the top of a gorge. It had dried up a lot over the years, but there was still enough water in the stream to immerse yourself in. It wasn't as muddy as she remembered it, but the familiarity was definitely strong. She leaned against one of the thick trees as she found herself growing faint again.

* * *

_"Get back here, Jason Stackhouse!" A young dark skinned girl was chasing after her playmate. _

_"You'll never catch me Tara!" he laughed as he ran faster than she could keep up. _

_They were totally absorbed in their game and didn't notice that the third child in their party was lagging behind. _

_"Wait for me!" she begged, stopping for a moment in an attempt to catch her breath. She lent over, resting the palms of her hands on her knees as her lungs fluctuated rapidly. _

_They'd been playing in the woods since early afternoon and now the five year old was exhausted and ready to go home. Her companions on the other hand had different plans; even in the dark they continued to chase each other in a childish game. _

_The sound of snapping twigs suddenly caught her attention. She perked her head up as a figure stepped out from behind a tall shrub in front of her. His face caught the moonlight and reflected his complexion, while his dark clothing clung to his pale white skin. A few buttons at the top of his shirt were undone and allowed the tattoo under it to show._

_"What are you doing out here all alone, little one?" He stepped closer and knelt to her level, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a green and white striped shirt with denim overalls, while her long silky blond hair was braided into two side platts. _

_"They left me behind..." she began to sob, tears forming in her eyes._

_"What is your name?" His voice was soft and calming as he wiped away a droplet that had streaked down her cheek. _

_"Sookie Stackhouse."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Stackhouse." He smiled warmly at her, making her heart sink low in her chest. "Would you like me to help you find your friends?"_

_She nodded shyly, her gaze lowering towards the ground. _

_"Come, a storm is approaching and I would hate for you to be caught in it." He stood and took her little hand in his as they walked together. _

_"Why is your hand is so cold?" she asked curiously. "Are you sick?" Her shyness was now gone, replaced with innocent affection and wonder._

_"No, but it is the middle of Autumn and it is getting colder," he explained, even though temperatures in Bon Temps didn't reach that low. "Do your parents usually allow you to stay out this late?"_

_"Only when they're working," she pouted. _

_"That is most unfortunate. Children as young as you should not be left alone in the dark. It can be dangerous."_

_After a few minutes, she heard her name being called from a distance. Jason and Tara had noticed her disappearance and were coming back looking for her. _

_"It appears they haven't forgotten you after all," he smiled._

_The children were growing closer with each step._

_"Thanks, mister…?" she said excitingly and looked up at him eagerly._

_"Godric. Go home now, be hasty."_

_"Godric…" The name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't remember from where. _

_"Sookie?!" Tara called out, unable to spot her in the dark._

_He let go of her hand and she ran off to join her companions. _

_"Keep up next time!" Jason complained as his younger sister became visible to them. _

_"Leave her alone. We're the ones that left her behind," Tara defended her best friend. _

_As they walked away, Sookie looked back, seeing that the stranger had vanished. _

_The clouds above them grew even more threatening. They were so thick they blocked out the stars and moonlight. Thunder roared through the sky and made the Earth seem like it was moving. Lightning cracked like a whip against the clouds and made them burst with light in the blink of an eye. Relentless rain began to pelt down into the dirt, catching the children in its wrath. They ran as fast as they could in an effort to escape it. _

_Sookie lagged behind once more. Her little legs could only move so fast in their exhausted state. She stopped to wipe the rain from her eyes and was upset that her best friend and brother, had no problem leaving her behind as they fled from the unforgiving weather. _

_Tears formed and streaked down her cheeks. They became part of the rain as she watched her two companions disappear in the distance, vanishing from her line of sight. She shivered in the cold. Her clothes were soaking wet, her pink boots were filling with mud and water, and her long hair was clinging to her skin. Her fingers and toes were so cold they were losing their sense of touch, and she was getting a headache from the chilling air constantly brushing against her ears. _

_Deciding that she'd have to find the way home on her own, she took a step forward. Suddenly the path fell out from beneath her. Her lungs screamed as she toppled down a slippery slope. Her clothing became covered in mud as she rolled down the cliff face in a seemingly endless descent. Sharp pains shot through various places on her body as exposed skin was scraped and bruised by forest debris. She yelped in agony as she twisted her leg and fractured the bone. _

_Finally, her downward plunge came to an end as she hit the bottom of the gorge. Her head landed with a loud crack as it collided with a large rock, sculpting a deep cut in her flesh. Blood seeped from the wound and dripped down the side of her face, the rain partially washing it away. Her awareness of her surroundings lessened into a dream like state as her body grew numb with shock. Sookie tried to peer through soaked hair matted with leaves and fragmented twigs. Her eyes stared out into the dark void as she lay in thick, deep mud; frozen and helpless. _

_"What is that amazing smell?" _

_Voices suddenly appeared in the distance, but in her current state she couldn't tell where they were coming from. _

_"Over here!"_

_Multiple sloppy foot steps were drawing nearer. _

_"She smells fantastic..." _

_"She's so scrawny."_

_"And filthy…"_

_"I say put her out of her misery."_

_The rain only grew heavier as Sookie's body shook with fear. Who were these people and what did they want with her? She tried to look up in an effort to see who was standing over her, but the figures were very tall from her perspective and she could only make out their long legs. She didn't recognise any of their voices, only that they were numerous. _

_"Ladies first?" _

_"How gentlemanly of you." _

_Hands roughly took hold of her, lifting her body partially off the muddy ground. _

_The woman snarled and dropped her fangs, burying them deep in the youngling's neck. _  
_Sookie opened her mouth in protest as waves of sharp pain shot down her spine and filled every corner of her being, but no sound would come; her voice had been silenced. _

_"Oh my…" The woman feeding on her pulled back and savored the sweet taste of her blood. "She's delicious!" she remarked before lapping up more. _

_"Alright, save some for the rest of us ya greedy bitch." One of her nest mates grabbed Sookie's wrist and verociously impaled his fangs on it. Her vision turned blurry and she found her consciousness growing weary as her life force was stolen. Whatever emotions she had been feeling before, dissolved into blank shock and she lost her cognition in the process. _

_"Release her!" a voice commanded in the distance. _

_"Or what?" one of the vampires dared to ask._

_"Release her or I will kill you," he snarled, his voice firm and powerful._

_They did not comply and continued to drain her. _

_"Sookie, close your eyes..." was all she heard before chaos was unleashed. But she did not comply._

_Godric became a blur as he slaughtered the vampires who had dared to feed on his precious Sookie. One by one, they collapsed into messy piles of bloody goo. Limbs and heads were torn from their torsos and blood exploded into the dark depths of the night. It had to be done; she would not be safe until every single one was exterminated._

_Mercy was not something he was willing to give as he faced the last two remaining vampires. He grabbed one by the throat, pinching it tightly so that she was forced to retract her fangs. He peered at her, his eyelids hanging low in disgust. Allowing rage to fuel him, he hastily and easily tore her head from her body and was sprayed with her blood in the process. It dripped down his form and was washed away by the heavy rain that had not eased up in the slightest. _

_The only remaining one in the group ran off while he was doing this, but Godric let him go. Sookie's life was more important and it was beginning to slip away from her. He could hear it in her slowing heart beat. _

_"Sookie…" He knelt in the mud next to her and lifted her fragile body off the wet ground to hold her safely in his arms._

_He bit into his wrist, having no time to lose, and held it to her lips as it dripped with his 2000 year old blood. Her eyes fluttered as the healing elixir filled her mouth and ran down her throat with ease. She was disgusted by the taste at first and didn't understand what she was ingesting. She only knew that after a while, the taste became almost tolerable and.. familiar. _

_The scrapes that covered her skin sealed and her broken bones mended. The deep gash on her forehead closed and healed completely. Though she still felt loopy, the pain that was forcing her into unconsciousness was subsiding, fading away until her body was at ease._

_Godric put his fangs away as he took back his wrist and the puncture wound sealed. She gazed up at him in awe as he brushed the wet hair away from her face. Who was this stranger that had come to her rescue, and why? She desperately wanted to speak her mind, but didn't have the strength to talk._

_He stood and got a better hold on her. She watched as the clouds moved from being far above, to surrounding her. It was as if the entire universe had come out to greet her as they rose above the rain into the still, beautiful landscape hanging above the Earth. She didn't know where the universe started and the world began as they drifted through an ocean of stars. She felt completely safe and content in his arms as the universe drew her into a sleepy abyss, Though she was not quite ready for the experience to turn into a dream just yet, and fought to stay awake._

_They were swallowed by the clouds as they descended, falling through the layers until they were no longer able to see the stars. They approached her home and landed in its front yard. _

_"Godric..." A woman with pale skin and flowing raven hair was waiting for him. _

_"They almost killed her," he said spitefully as they drew nearer to each other. _

_"I know..." She tried to calm him as she led him inside the house, having previously given him a glamoured invitation. "I knew you could handle it by yourself, so I went after the vampire who escaped. I'm sorry, I should never have left." She wiped the rain out of her turquoise eyes. _

_"No, I should be the one apologizing; the fault is mine." The rage that had occupied his heart calmed down and he went back to his usual cool and calm demeanor. "I could have done more." Godric turned his attention to the young child in his arms. _

_"You saved her life, is that not enough?" she reasoned as she gathered a few supplies. _

_He placed Sookie on the bed and they began to clean her up. Though she was fully healed and still sleepy, she had ingested a lot of his blood and the surrounding landscape was more of a dream than reality. The cracking of lightning and the return of the relentless rain_  
_amplified the eeriness of the room as it pelted against the roof. To Sookie though, everything around her was warm and fuzzy and she wallowed in her comfy mattress. _

_Godric stroked the side of her face. "Such traumatic events for one so small… perhaps she will forget this incident entirely." He let the thought carry itself as he turned his attention to other matters at hand. "I'm assuming by the expression on your face that you were unable to subdue the runaway?"_

_"No," she admitted, her voice wavering as her eyes dropped low. _

_"I see." He accepted the answer, knowing there was nothing he could do to save himself from the consequences of his actions. _

_"You've changed Godric. I know these last few centuries have been difficult in her absence, but I see something in your eyes that I haven't seen since before she died."_

_He looked up at her in question._

_"There is… hope."_

_"You may be right," he smiled, turning his attention back to Sookie._

_"What do you think they'll do to you?" _

_He stroked Sookies little hand. "It doesn't matter; it was worth it." _

_"And you're sure you can't-"_

_"Not this time," he cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I may have escaped the justice system once, but times have changed. I will have to face them sooner or later." _

_There was a long silence. She didn't want him to go, but she knew it was inevitable. _

_"You will watch over her?" he asked._

_"Of course I will. It's my duty to." _

_He pressed his lips to Sookies forehead, savoring the touch as he knew it would likely be many years before he would see her again. Leaning next to her ear, he whispered in a forgotten ancient tongue, "Goodbye, my love."_

_He then hastily left the house, vanishing in the blink of an eye._

* * *

Her body jolted and she abruptly sat up. Her skin was covered in a layer of cold sweat as she caught her breath. The last thing she remembered was walking in the forest. How had she gotten home? She stood up from the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a cardigan before heading down stairs. The house was silent and dark. Her grandmother wasn't up and about yet, so Sookie guessed it was around three or four in the morning.

She stepped outside into the deep black night and let what little there was of a cool breeze roll over her damp skin. She walked to the middle of her backyard and lay down on the grass, not caring that it was cold to the touch and sent goosebumps across whatever skin was exposed.

She gazed up into the wide universe above her and let the shimmer of each star capture her fractured mind in its distant beauty. She tried to let go of the images in her head, but they refused to leave and played over and over again. Was it just a dream, or something more? It seemed so real, as if she were actually there.

The last time she saw Rose, on their train ride home, she had informed her all about vampires. Their weaknesses, their strengths, the effect their blood had on humans. That only meant one thing; the dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory, long forgotten and left behind with her childhood. Who was this mysterious vampire her brain couldn't let go of and why did he save her that night?

Sookie's contemplation was suddenly broken as her ears picked up on shuffling noises coming from behind her. At first she thought it might have been an animal or even one of her neighbours taking a late night stroll. But as she lifted her head to see who the intruder was, she discovered it wasn't friendly.

She quickly got to her feet as the vampire stepped out of the bushes, his fangs already in place. "Smells fucking sweet," he snarled.

Her heart pounded and her breathing was short as she turned and sprinted for her house. She knew she'd be safe there as vampires couldn't enter it without her consent. However, her legs couldn't carry her fast enough and she stumbled. Panic rushed through her as the vampire caught her easily. He wrapped his strong arms around her torso and held her tightly against his lean meaty body. She struggled, thrashing her arms against his chest as she tried to free herself from his grasp. As he leaned in close, preparing to drain her dry, she pressed her palm to his face to hold him off. Just then, from somewhere deep down, she summoned strength she didn't know she possessed.

Light erupted from deep inside her chest cavity and shot down her arm, expelling from her hands in a burst of brilliancy. The vampire was sent flying away from her and landed on the other side of the yard in a semi-conscious state, stray electrical waves still vibrating over his form.

Sookie stood frozen in shock and gazed at the palms of her hands. Her attention however was drawn away from her newly discovered skills as she heard clapping echoing from behind her. She turned to see Rose emerging from the dark, her eyes shimmering under the moonlight. With Sookie's memories fresh in her mind, the sight of Rose caused her to make the connection between her and the raven haired woman from her childhood.

_'Well done.'_ She stopped about three feet in front of her.

_'You… you were in the dream…'_

Rose seemed to know what she was talking about as she didn't inquire about what she meant.

_'Where have you been?'_ Sookie asked, dismayed. _'I've been looking for you.'_

_'Is that the thanks I get for picking you up from the gorge?'_ she teased.

The vampire stirred and began to come to his feet, ready for round two. Sookie stood paralytic in awe as light formed in the palm of Rose's left hand. It quickly grew into the size of a soccer ball and was radiating with red and pink electrical currents. She held it up in the air and threw it at the vampire. It collided with him before he had a chance to fully stand on his feet. His skin cracked with light that touched every inch of his body. It set his blood on fire with more power than the sun, evaporating every last drop until there was nothing left but dust that blew away in the breeze.

Rose turned to face her. "I know you have a lot of questions and I have the answers you seek."

Sookie could only stand there in shock, nullified by how drastically fast her world was changing.

"But first… I want to show you the rest of the dream." Rose took hold of her hands._ 'Open your mind...'_

* * *

_Heavy rain pelted down on him as he stood in the shadow of the trees. His wet clothes clung to his skin and washed away any evidence that was left on him from the massacre. He watched under the cover of night as Sookie's parents finally returned to their home._

_When Jason and Tara had come back without Sookie, her parents had immediately left in search of her. However, the storm soon became too overbearing and made the search impossible. They were astonished to find their daughter in her own room but didn't bother to ask how she had gotten there. They were too absorbed in the moment and happy to discover she was safe. They eagerly hugged and kissed her in relief before scolding her companions for leaving her behind. _

_Godric knew exactly how they felt. _

_For centuries he waited patiently for her return, with nothing more than a promise of ancient magic to accompany him. Many would probably question his sanity, or doubt her authenticity. But from that first time he saw her perfectly sculpted face and those deep eyes that told so much more than they could portray, he knew in his heart that it was her. She had finally come back to him and there was no way in hell he was ever going to let her life be stolen for some stranger's blood lust._

_"Do not move!" a low, gruff voice spoke behind him. _

_He turned to find several guns aimed at him. No doubt they were loaded with silver or possibly wooden bullets. _

_"You will come with us. Silver him!" one of them commanded and a metal mesh net flew in his direction. _

_It coiled around Godric's torso and burned into his flesh, his fangs dropping in response to the pain. They swiftly restrained him and ironed his hands behind his back before leading him to an awaiting vehicle. The doors to the back of the large black van opened and he was mercilessly pushed inside it. As he was forced to sit on one of the benches lining the sides of the van, he caught a glimpse through the open doors as his guards climbed in next to him. _

_Rose stood at a distance underneath one of the many streetlights. It illuminated her hair and clothing as she raised her hand in farewell. Watching in anguish as his freedom was taken from him, she wished she could go with him and stand by his side as he faced the wrath of a crude vampire jury. But she had to swallow her heavy heart and accept the fact that there was nothing she could do. She would not be welcome there, and even if she were, they would not listen. They wanted blood and they would get it. _

_The moment was gone, as the last of the guards climbed in the back of the van and the doors were sealed shut. One of them knocked on the window between them and the driver, signaling to get a move on. _

_Godric was glad she would not be at the trial. It would pain him to know she was bearing witness to the treatment he was certainly about to endure. _

_Outside of the system, vampires couldn't care less if they killed each other, but inside it, that was a different matter. The only ones who really gave a damn were those seated right at the top; vampires with worldly power who liked to use it to control those they deemed beneath them. There was a reason why they were so desperate to make an example of him. If one such as him could defile their laws, then anyone could. _

_But Sophie-Anne had other motives than just keeping order. She'd been waiting centuries for this opportunity and would use it as an excuse for revenge. She must have jumped for joy when she discovered what he'd done. Word travels fast, but her troopers traveled faster and she would make the most of it by displaying him in front of a crowd to be made an example of._

_"You're in luck," a guard spoke to him. "A tribunal is being held tonight. You won't have to wait to find out how they are going to kill you."_

_"I doubt that. Killing me would be too easy," Godric spoke calmly. _

_"It would, wouldn't it?" the vampire smirked, allowing his sadistic side to show._

_The vampires that attacked Sookie should have known better. They weren't babies and had lived long enough to outgrow their savage lust. But those in power would overlook that fact. All they could see was that he had ruthlessly slaughtered an entire nest for a lowly human child. Such a crime deserved severe punishment, even for one as celebrated as him. _

_Would they make him meet the true death? Probably not. Vampires were much more bloodthirsty than that. Most likely he would be tortured in some horribly gruesome way. Maybe even his fangs would be ripped out so Louisiana's Queen could wear them as jewelry and display them as a sign of her authority. _

_The van stopped. "We're here." _

_The troops un-handcuffed his wrists and began to remove the silver net that encased him. He flinched as they unsympathetically peeled it off his flesh, taking little bits of his skin with it. _

_"Move." The doors opened and he was pushed out into the open. His wounded skin began to heal as he looked out at the crowd that had gathered. _

_Vampires of all varieties were scattered around the abandoned and run-down arena. Once used to hold small sporting events, it was now falling apart and overgrown by nature. Walls had fallen over where trees had pushed them down, while the ones remaining were covered in vines, the concrete underneath barely visible. _

_Piles of bloody mess had built up in the center of the gathering. Several vampires had been staked on those spots, or at the very least, been tormented and tortured enough to create such a mess._

_But he was not afraid. He had faced much worse in his long lifetime._

_When he was younger he had met a similar situation and survived. But this wasn't ancient Rome, and fleeing to the wilderness wasn't an option. He couldn't fight back because it would only aggravate the situation and possibly raise suspicions about Sookie. This time, he wouldn't try to escape, he would stand his ground and take whatever they could throw at him with prestige still in his heart._

_Eric stepped forward, hoping to spare his maker. "I offer myself in Godric's place." _

_"No," Godric interrupted him, unwilling to let the Viking take the punishment upon himself. "I will accept responsibility for my actions. Do what you wish with me." _

_A rigid smile appeared on the Magister's face. "Too right we will," he snickered from his throne on top of a standing concrete slab. "You are charged with the murder of Sheriff Cassius Drake and his twelve nestmates. The penalty... for every vampire you killed, five years in a coffin chained with silver. During which time your body will decay to leather and bone… you'll probably go mad. Brothers and sisters of the tribunal, is this just?!"_

_The crowd loved the idea. They cheered on with approval for what they thought was fair justice._

_"Wait." A woman with flowing red hair, shrouded in animal fur and expensive cortez pearls appeared from the shadows. _

_"Ah, the Queen herself…" the Magister smirked. He hadn't expected her to show up to such lowly matters, but this trial was special. _

_"I want his fangs," she ordered, wasting no time. _

_Godric expected as much; she was so predictable._

_A sadistic smile formed on the Magister's lips. "Very well." _

_"No!" Eric snarled warningly as he came between Sophie-Anne and his maker. _

_"Do you want to lose your area?" she threatened him coldly. _

_"Eric," Godric stopped him for doing anything stupid, "let them do what they must."_

_The Viking prince growled in anger and stepped back._

_A female vampire came forward with pliers in one hand and a length of silver chains in the other. She hastily wrapped the chains around Godrics body, and he collapsed to his knees as it drained and burned into his flesh._

_She roughly tilted his head back and grasped the root of his right fang with her tool. His eyes scrunched up and his brow contorted as the tooth was pulled with great force from his jaw. Sharp pain escalated through his bones as the crowd roared in delight. They cheered on as she repeated the process with his left fang. Blood spluttered and poured from the now empty gum canal. _

_The woman turned to Sophie-Anne whose hand was openly awaiting her prize. A proud smirk appeared on her face as they were dropped into her palm. She held them up into the light, admiring them as the crowd roared with approval. _

_His upper jaw throbbed and his skin burned under the heat of the silver. Blood continued to drip from where his fangs once were and had created a pool on the concrete. He gazed up at the universe above him and took solace in it's serenity. Having finished unleashing its wrath on the journey over, the sky was now crystal clear and eerily calm. _

_But as his eyes began to wander, he noticed a figure standing at a high point, away from all the chaos. Rose had followed them and observed from a distance as it had all unfolded. Just when he thought she had been spared from further emotional turmoil._

_The vampires had little patience and didn't allow Godric any time to recuperate. The chains wrapped around him were tugged at and he was pulled to his feet. A heavy graphite casket was wheeled out and the lid was pried opened with a lever. He willingly climbed inside and lay down flat on the red silk interior. He looked up to the heavens above, taking in their beauty one last time, before the stars above him vanished and he was encased in darkness._

* * *

"He did that, for me?"

"He was protecting you." Rose explained.

"Why?" Sookie was astonished that anyone would go through such torment for her.

"He loves you."

"I don't understand..." She was questioning everything she thought was fact about herself.

_'You are not who you think you are, Sookie Stackhouse.'  
_


	4. Fresh Blood

_**Authors Note: **At last it is finally here! I have not forgotten about this story for those of you asking where I'd gone. If you find any mistakes please let me know as fanfic sometimes messes things up when I post something. Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**_Previously:_ **_While serving beers at Merlotte's, Sookie experiences a waking dream in which she sees herself, Godric and Eric participating in a vampire orgy. On her way home from work, Sookie faints and a long lost memory from her childhood is re-lived. It is revealed that Godric saved her as a little girl from a large vampire nest and was incarcerated as punishment._

* * *

**Mid 14th Century**

_Godric leisurely wandered the filthy streets of what was once, long ago his home country. It had changed beyond his recognition and nothing remained of the ancient world he was born into. The luscious fields and sprawling woods had been replaced by condensed city which stank of human waste and diseased flesh. Why he had returned to this place, he did not know. A part of him felt compelled to see what had become of his once beautiful homeland. But he also knew that change was inevitable and that no matter where he went in the world, he would be met by similar sights with humans always present to prove him right. Though they were below him and he despised them, he had to acknowledge that they served their purpose and that he needed them to survive._

_He scaled every nook and cranny of the city with his sharp vision, investigating every narrow street and alleyway in his never ending search for living blood. Though he could freely help himself to the many dead bodies that lined the walkways and were piled on the corners of many streets, he much rather preferred the taste of clean blood that belonged to a human who hadn't yet been afflicted by the blue sickness._

_Scampering sounds caught his attention from behind a large stack of shipping containers. At first he thought it was a swarm of rats, but as he drew nearer to investigate he learned it was two small children. A boy and a girl, both around the age of nine, were dirty and starved with not an ounce of fat on them as their bones protruded from under their skin. Their parents were presumably dead and they had been left to defend themselves and somehow survive in the harsh world they had the misfortune of being born into._

_As he knelt down in front of them and made his presence known, they feared him and his growing thirst for blood. However, their bodies were too petrified and malnourished to run from his intimidating presence._

_He lived with an immoralistic perspective on the world, his actions guided by the desire to live and a deep belief there was no line between good and evil. Nevertheless he justified what he was about to do by reasoning that they probably wouldn't survive long enough to see adulthood. He would be putting them out of their misery._

_"Do not make a sound," he whispered, his glamour easily grabbing their attention as he captured their freewill like a vacuum._

_The children nodded in compliance and didn't make even the tiniest scream as his fangs dropped into place and he effortlessly began to drain the boy. His blood was sweet and untainted, and although it lacked a certain luster from being starved for so long, it was flavourful enough to sensationalize his taste buds._

_He retracted his fangs from the young boys neck before taking hold of the girl and draining her with just as much ease. He then placed their lifeless bodies on top of one of the many retched piles and continued on his way, wiping a stray drop of blood from his lips. His thirst was satiated for the time being._

_"Come on now," he heard a low voice echo in the distance, though it was not directed at him._

_"Be a good girl," another sniveled._

_His precise, finely tuned senses quickly located where the voices were coming from, and jumped onto the roof above them. He watched curiously as two rather large and filth ridden men cornered a young woman at the end of an alleyway._

_She looked to be in her mid twenties, with gleaming pale skin and flowing wavy red hair. Though her clothing was simple and covered in dirt, she seemed out of place amongst the grimy streets and rotting corpses._

_"I'm warning you, stay away!" she tried to reason with them, however their minds were already made up._

_"Hm, you got nothing on me little girl!" One of the men revealed a knife he had kept hidden in his sleeve, and held it out in front of him as he attempted to forcefully persuade her with it._

_He dared to step closer, swinging the sharp blade in the air as he tried to lodge the metal in her gut. He failed horribly as she easily dodged it with her inhuman agility. He grunted in surprise as she took hold of his wrist with her strong fingers and clamped down, breaking the bone and forcing the knife to drop from his grasp._

_"You should have listened you stupid little man!" she laughed maniacally, amused as he cried out in pain._

_"You bitch!" His companion tried to grab her but he was also no match against her supernatural abilities._

_To her it was just a fun game, and she always won._

_Extending her pearly white fangs, she grabbed hold of one of them and pushed him roughly against the brick wall of the alleyway. He didn't have time to try to escape, as she held him firmly in place and ferociously sunk her teeth into his neck. Blood spluttered from his artery and stained her face red as she drained him effortlessly. His exsanguinated body dropped to the pavement as she finished the first course of her meal and released her hold on him._

_"What... what are you?" his companion stuttered, his eyes wide as he realised they had made a fatal mistake when selecting their target. He tried to hobble away with his broken arm, however she was much faster. She quickly captured him with her swift hands, and soon he was nothing more than an empty shell._

_"Impressive." Godric decided to make his presence known and he dropped down a few feet behind her._

_She turned and snarled warningly with her bloody fangs, but when she realised he was a fellow supernatural, she became slightly less cautious._

_"Where is your maker, baby vampire?" he asked as he stepped a little closer._

_"He was killed by humans," she explained, tucking her fangs away._

_"Indeed, humans have little respect for anything, to say nothing about higher life forms." He stopped in front of her and examined her more closely. "Tell me, do you belong to a nest or are you alone?"_

_"I'm... alone," she hesitantly admitted, though she had a gut feeling that this clearly much older vampire meant no harm and was simply curious about her._

_"You are strong for one so young. It surprises me that you haven't yet perished."_

_"That's not to say it's been easy by all means. With so much disease spreading, humans are becoming almost scarce."_

_"Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"Sophie-Anne, and you?"_

_"Godric. I've recently established more… permanent residence near the mountains not far from here. Would you care to join me, Sophie-Anne? There is strength in numbers."_

_She was surprised by the gesture, but also thankful as she accepted his offer. Taking his hand, they vanished into the wide night sky._

* * *

**Late 14th century**

_They paced slowly through the thick wood, their hunger partially satiated for now as they returned from a long night of hunting and feeding. The nest stopped by the river for a moment and plunged themselves into it, washing away the blood that was running down their faces and necks. The icy cold water didn't bother them in the slightest._

_"Godric," one of them called as she emerged from the body of water._

_He peered down from the river bank as she welcomed him to join her. He gave her the attention she desired and removed his bloody shirt, tossing it to the side before treading into the deep water. Sophie-Anne swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her chilled lips to his, he let her temporarily become a distraction._

_Though they often shared their coffins, he did not love her; on the contrary, he found her some what annoying. Over the years she had grown to become more of a thorn in his side than the companion he sought to fill the emptiness he felt. He used her, just as she used him, to attempt to begin to feel anything other than hollowness._

_"What is that smell?" one of the other vampires that had recently joined their nest perked their head up._

_"I smell it too," another confirmed._

_Godric also picked up the scent. He recognised it but could not remember from where. It was sweet and succulent and smelt like sunshine itself as it was carried on the gentle breeze._

_"It's coming from over there," several of their nest mates left the water to search for the source._

_Godric and Sophie-Anne let go of each other to join them in their efforts. They followed the scent until they found its source - figures in the distance growing more apparent as they etched closer. They were a group of around thirteen or fourteen adults passing through the woods. Though it was dark, his keen eyes allowed him to see them clearly as they hurried to get to their destination. Their skin seemed to glow in the depths of the night and their bodies were full of a bright light that started in the core of their chest and radiated outwards._

_"Faeries," Godric realised, though he didn't know how he knew that fact._

_"Faeries?" Sophie-Anne walked beside him. She had heard of the myth before, but had never believed it to be real._

_As they grew nearer to the group, they found themselves being instinctually pulled towards them. Whether it was by the sight or smell of their blood, their insatiable thirst awakened and the Faeries were their solution._

_"Vampires!" one of them shouted, alerting their comrades of the impending threat._

_However, they had no time to flee as they were quickly surrounded by the large nest. Lured in by the scent alone, they lost control and were unable to fight it. Each vampire took a Faery or shared with others. Blood spilled out over the grass and tree trunks. Screams filled the air as chaos grew widespread. Some tried to blast them away with a powerful light that shot out of the palms of their hands, however it would only leave them vulnerable to be taken by others. One by one they were drained completely, until nothing but the dust of their murdered bodies remained._

_The vampires burst with elation as the blood they consumed drove them into a wild, drunken frenzy. Godric and Sophie-Anne were amongst them as they became unsteady and collapsed to the ground below._

_The nest spread out over the thick bloody grass of the woods. They laughed maniacally and felt no remorse as they were caught up in trivial things that they otherwise would not find amusing. It was as if they had been drugged by a powerful substance that had come from another plane of existence. As they whirled around physically and mentally in a purely sensational world, they lost track of time and all reason, letting their thoughts and actions wander wherever they wanted to go._

_Some ran around and played like little children, while others joined together intimately. Their desires took control of their free will and broke it, allowing them to let go and do anything without having to ponder the consequences._

_The wave of ecstasy that had so easily grappled them did not let go easily and their wild behaviour carried on into the sunrise._

_At first Godric was the only one to notice it. As the sun began to rise he willed his legs to flee to shelter but they would not move. His gaze had been trapped by a sight he hadn't witnessed in well over a thousand years. As he watched the sunrise, everything that had happened in the past melted away and seemed so meaningless. He stood bewildered, his lips agape as the light of the sun shone over his eyes and surprisingly he did not burn._

_He peered over to Sophie-Anne who had also noticed. The sun rose high into the wide sky above them and still they did not burn. As they looked to each other, they both knew they had had discovered something incredible, something that most vampires craved at least once during their dark immortal lives. Something that such vampires would kill for, to say nothing about the taste of the miracle._

_Sophie-Anne's eyes clung to that image of the roaring hot star in the sky, and Godric knew she'd never be the same again. Once an idea got into her head that she found desirable, it never left, it would only grow more obsessive and desperate with time. And they had a lot of time, an eternity in fact._

_"Its daylight," one of the members of their nest pointed out._

_"So it is," others noticed, but did not care as they laughed and found the realisation amusing._

_However, this did not last long. Soon the magical blood began to wear off and reasoning took its place. As the familiar burn of the suns rays quickly drew them back to reality, they realised that the fun was over and that it was time to return to the darkness, even though none of them wanted to go._

_They headed back to the castle, however Sophie-Anne's unwillingness to let go of the taste of the warm sun kept her firmly grounded outside the entrance to the castle._

_Due to his age, Godric was more susceptible to the sun than any of the others. He entered the safety of the castle walls, but stood in the shadow of its doorway and watched Sophie-Anne with a sick curiosity to see what she would look like on fire._

_However, even in the shadows of the stone walls, he burned and unwilling to risk his skin for her, he shut the heavy door and waited patiently. After a few minutes she began screaming and pleading with him to open the door, banging on it with her burning fists._

_If he opened the door he would surely get burnt himself, but if he kept her locked out there she would surely die. Even though he hated her, and letting her live would probably come to backfire on him later, he decided that seeing her in such a state was worth anything she could ever hope to do to him in the future._

_He opened the door and she came running in, her body a blazing light. His skin incinerated too although it only lasted a moment and didn't have enough time to become anything more than an annoyance. He didn't help her and smirked maliciously as she collapsed to the floor and rolled around in an effort to put herself out._

_Such a sacrifice had been well worth the sight.  
_

* * *

Godric woke abruptly to a cold and dark room. It took him a moment to realise where he was and that his body was still quite incapacitated. It had been just over two days since his release, and his decrepit state hadn't improved much. A little sensation had returned to some nerves, but mostly he was numb. He could barely move his limbs and was essentially paralyzed.

When Salome had moved him to this location, away from any unwelcome eyes that wanted to put him back in the casket, he managed to catch a glimpse of the shimmering stars from within his partially open body bag. They were as mesmerizing and luxurious as he remembered, with their varying depth and brightness. However, their taste was sour in comparison to other sights he longed to see. He wondered how long it would take for him to return to his former glory and when he'd finally be able to see things he'd longed for, for so great a time.

Footsteps brushing against the stone flooring caught his attention and pulled him out of his thoughts. At first he assumed it was Salome bringing him more humans to satiate his growing thirst, but the footsteps didn't match her normal strut. They belonged to someone much more sinister and malevolent.

The footsteps entered the room, they were so close but he couldn't yet see who they belonged to. She slowly etched closer to his bedside, a silver tipped wooden stake at her chest as she prepared to end his sentence with the true death. She stopped at his side and finally he could put a face to the vengeance as she let her eyes wander over his disfigured form.

"I never wanted it to come to this, but you leave me no choice," she resented.

"They cannot give you what you seek," he somehow found enough strength to whisper.

Aggression, resentment and desperation to escape flooded his helpless body, but he dared not let his emotions take control of him nor let it show on his face. He hated her and what she symbolised. She was an echo from his past that he did not want to remember, that he wanted to move on from and never look back at again. She was so stuck in that past she couldn't accept change and move on from her selfish desires.

He didn't know why they stayed together for so long, why he didn't kick her out of the nest sooner. Their relationship had been so toxic he'd put her off men forever. In a way, by refusing to give her Liliana and others of her kind, he took away her sunlight, her freedom and left her to go mad with time and unexplored yearnings.

"We both know that's a lie," she said spitefully as she held the stake above his chest and prepared to plunge it into his heart.

She did not get the chance however as a porcelain hand appeared from behind her and wrapped around her dainty, lavishly decorated neck. Long fingers plucked off her jeweled necklace, taking back the two pearly fangs that hung from it. They then dug deep into her flesh, tearing open her lower throat and blood spluttered and dripped down her once pristine attire. The hand holding her in place let go only to grip the underside of her chin, and in a brutal maneuver of pure strength far greater than her own, her head was ripped from her body. A river of blood shot from Sophie-Anne's open chest before she exploded in a burst of red, showering Godric and his saviour in a gory bath.

All that remained of the Queen was a sticky pile of clothes mixed with chunks of elasticity flesh, spread out across the concrete floor.

* * *

Sookie let the hot water envelope her body and warm her skin as she lent into the heat of the shower. A few hours had passed since her very existence had come into question. Her life had done a 180 and she didn't know what to make of it all. She and Rose had been friends for a long time and she trusted her deeply. But what she was trying to convince her of sounded bizarre and almost crazy. A few days ago she didn't even know vampires existed, and now she was being told that there was an entire supernatural community out there, and that she was apart of it.

_"I'm a Faery?"_

_"Not just any Faery. You are capable of things that other Faeries can only dream about."_

_Sookie burst out laughing in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that?"_

_"It is the truth, whether you believe it or not," Rose insisted._

_"You really aren't kidding..." Sookie went silent, taken back by the absolute seriousness on Rose's face._

_"You will believe sooner or later." She then let go and turned from her, leaving Sookie to her thoughts as she disappeared back into the woods._

"What do I believe..." Sookie spoke aloud, allowing the hot water to drizzle over her face and torso.

Usually when she faced such a dilemma, she wouldn't hesitate to confide in her Grandmother. But this situation was so different to anything she had faced before and she didn't think there was anything anyone could say that would make a difference.

It all felt so… surreal.

The room was beginning to fill with a golden glow as the beginnings of night set in. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her torso as she walked to her bedroom. Usually by this time she'd be at work, but today was her day off and she was grateful it was; she desperately needed it.

After drying herself off and throwing some casual clothes on, she sat down at her dresser and began to comb out her short wet hair. As she began to pin it up, she stopped as she noticed that the bite mark Eric had given her three days earlier was still there. She put her comb down and finished pinning her hair back, deciding not to cover it up; if anyone asked, she'd say it was an insect bite. Who would think otherwise anyway? To the rest of the world, vampires were just a myth.

Her thoughts were broken as the loud roar of a powerful engine came from beneath her open window. Curious, she stood and made her way downstairs to see what was going on.

"Rose is waiting for you outside," Adele hinted as Sookie passed her. She was sitting in the living room with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Curious, she walked to the front door and peered outside though its window. Rose was indeed there, waiting patiently for her as she leaned against a luxurious red Ferrari.

_'What's all this? You bought yourself a new ride?'_ Sookie asked in her thoughts as she stepped outside onto the front porch.

Rose held up the keys with her fingers. _'Not for me, for you. I know you're sick of walking everywhere so I decided to indulge. Happy birthday. Better late then never.'_

_'Where did you get that kind of money?'_ Sookie pondered as she knew the price tag would have been steep.

Rose only answered her with a cheeky smile. _'Hop in.'_

Sookie climbed in the driver's seat while Rose sat next to her in the passenger's seat.

_'It's got enough horsepower to outrun a baby vamp and look, its even been upgraded with sunshields incase you ever have any vampire friends that need to travel during the day.'_ She emphasised her point by demonstrating its abilities.

_'What makes you think that that's ever going to happen?'_

_'You never know,'_ Rose smiled mischievously.

The sun began to make its final descent as it hung low in the sky. Taking it's last breath, its piercing orange and yellow light stretched across Sookie's yard and made the woods surrounding it gleem. She always loved this time of the day as it eased into the night. She didn't know why, but it filled her with anxious excitement like she was expecting something to happen once the sun went down.

Rose shifted in her seat, her eyes closing for a moment as she put a hand to her stomach. Sookie sensed her uneasiness and gave her a questioning look.

_'I'm fine,'_ Rose assured her. _'I just haven't eaten in a while. What are your plans for tonight? I was thinking about going back to that vampire bar I took you to on your birthday. Care to join me?'_

_'To be honest I was thinking about maybe just staying home tonight.'_ Sookie was unsure what to do with herself.

Rose understood. _'Are 'you' OK?'_

_'I don't know,'_ Sookie answered truthfully._ 'This is all so much to take in. I don't know what's real anymore.'_

_'All of it is.'_ Rose smiled and rested her hand on Sookie's shoulder. _'Tell you what, why don't you go on back inside and get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow.'_

Sookie nodded as Rose opened the car door, stepped out and closed it behind her.

She let out a deep breath as she watched Rose stroll off and become swallowed up by the forest. She sunk back into her seat and gathered her thoughts before turning on the engine and driving off, her mind wandering into the past.

* * *

_A gleaming, metallic purple lowrider was parked in the middle of the woods. It was one of those cars that had hydraulics and bounced up and down, while its massive sound system completely filled the trunk. _

_Smoke lazily escaped the cracks of its windows and evaporated into the beginnings of night. Lafayette had gone all out and found the best money can buy in their little town. _

_Sookie lost her breath and lay back on the lavish animal themed interior. She ran her hands over the furry zebra covered seats, unable to stop herself from stroking the plush fluff and absorbing it's softness. _  
_The ceiling was also covered with fuzz, except it was cobalt blue and had numerous coins clinging to it. She wondered how they were sticking without falling. She looked to her brother Jason, who was in the seat next to her. His red eyes were open but his gaze a drift as he stared endlessly at the roof above him. He probably would be contemplating the same thing, but his mind was wrapped up in a blanket of cotton wool so he just accepted the coins as normal. His thoughts were so quiet, and they continued to dim until they'd dissolved entirely. _

_In the drivers seat, Lafayette casually dropped another dosage of butter on one of the three burning hot hookah coals which were set up in the space between him and his cousin Tara. The potent cannabis extract sizzled and burned up in a thick cloud of smoke before dissipating into the air._

_It was the ninth anniversary of Jason and Sookie's parents' deaths; the time of year when she felt the most tense. Aside from the fact that she had lost her parents on this day, something else pulled and plagued her mind, although she didn't know what. _

_The thoughts of other people, particularly strangers, constantly streaming into her mind only added to her stress levels. Her friends and brother knew this and had wanted to help relieve some of the strain by taking her out to a nicely relaxed and chilled environment. She had taken a lot of convincing, but was glad she had agreed to come. She was happily encased in her own little world, allowing her to have some well needed peace if only for the night. Though the mental barriers she tried hard to keep in place were now wide open, the thoughts of the others were quietened by the sedative like white cloud that floated around in the atmosphere. It filled the car and was so thick its inhabitants could barely see each other. _

_She reached out with her hand as a rather fat joint was passed to her. Though it wasn't really needed, she took the rolled substance between her fingers anyway and breathed in its burning chemicals. The smooth smoke rolled over her tongue and filled her lungs. She exhaled and added to the cloud while passing it to her brother. _

_Her body was now but a vegetable as she melted into her seat. Her physical ears focused only on the beat of the reggae like sounds coming from the bass of the speakers behind her. It moved through the old leather seat and down her spine as its deep soundwaves made her bones vibrate. Her body was a wave and she was riding the tide on a warm summers evening. _

_"The fuck are we listening to?" Tara broke the silence, her volatile nature ever present as she took a long drag from the joint. _

_"I got no idea… just go with it," Lafayette suggested, adding a little roll of his neck and hips to emphasise his point. _

_'...I should have been there. I should have done more. It was my fault...' _

_"Jason, you were 11..." Sookie said as she picked up her brother's thoughts. _

_"What the fuck, Sook?" he gaped in shock and disbelief at the invasion of his privacy._

_"You know I have no control over it!" she defended herself and slumped back in her seat. "Well, it worked for a little while, now y'all are thinking again."_

_"Can't you just turn it off?" Tara wondered. _

_"It doesn't work like that. There is no off switch. I hear everything." Sookie tucked a stray golden hair behind her ear. _

_"Well that must be a pain in the ass," Lafayette remarked. _

_"You have no idea..." She placed her elbow on the edge of the window and leaned her chin against the palm of her hand. _

_It was a warm night and the air was eerie with a soft breeze shifting through the trees and ruffling their leaves. But despite the cozy atmosphere, she still felt a little… off, for some unknown reason. She was taking in the dark woods that surrounded them when a sharp ray of light suddenly blinded her eyes. As it passed, she squinted her eyes as she tried to make it out it's source more clearly. _

_"Is there... I could've sworn I just saw something over there. Amongst the trees."_

_"Ain't that where that old abandoned house is?" Tara commented. _

_"Let's check it out." Sookie's adventurous side was surfacing._

_"You serious?" Jason asked in disbelief. "What if it's haunted or something..."_

_"Fine, I'll go by myself." Sookie opened the door without hesitation and stepped outside, a large amount of smoke rushing out the door with her._

_"We're not just gonna let her go in there alone," Tara protested. "What if some murderous, homeless dude is living in there?" When the other two looked at her hesitantly, she scoffed, opened her door and got out to follow Sookie. _

_"Bitches!" Lafayette attempted to call them back but they kept walking. Frustrated that he could no longer just sit back and relax, he turned on the engine and followed them slowly. _

_"Holy shit..." Jason was creeped out as the mansion became more apparent. They passed through it's massive gates that had rusted and collapsed over the years. "Looks like something straight out of a slasher movie."_

_"Then we better not let them go in alone; all those movies end the same." Lafayette stopped and turned off the engine before getting out._

_"Ain't no way I'd ever sleep in here if I were homeless," Jason commented as he followed him inside and they joined the girls who were busy exploring the main entryway._

_"I feel you there," Lafayette agreed as he took out a new joint from his jacket and lit it, hoping it would dull his nerves._

_Most of the upholstery and other furnishings had been covered with sheets, adding to the eeriness. Dust covered everything and hung low in the cool air of the house._

_"This is creepy..." Tara gaped at the surroundings and gladly took the joint when it was offered to her._

_No one noticed as Sookie let her curiosity get the best of her and began climbing the main staircase. She was unable to fight herself as she walked down a short hallway till she came to a large wooden door. The white paint had faded over the years and was beginning to peel. Taking hold of its brass knob, she opened it, revealing the main bedroom._

_It was large and spacious and a web covered chandelier hung from the middle of its high ceiling. She circled around the room, taking note of the old fashioned furniture that had stood the test of time remarkably well. Their style suggested they were made at least 100 years ago and were made of the finest materials. There were also various artifacts spotting the walls and many flat surfaces. She recognised some of them and the eras they belonged to, but most of it was a mystery._

_The most prominent feature was the California King sized, four poster bed centered in the middle of the room. It was carved from dark stained, mahogany wood and the sheets were made of the finest silks._

_She wondered who in their small town could afford to live in such a place, and also why they would abandon it._

_She was taken aback as she looked above the bed to the wall. There hanging in an elegant thick frame was an old oil painting. Two characters were filling the canvas; a young man who was standing behind a woman sitting on a chair, presumably a couple as their hands were joined. The man seemed familiar to her; she remembered his face but couldn't place where from. The woman however, that was a different story. She had long flowing blond hair and smooth golden skin while her beautifully sculpted face held two daring and mysterious eyes._

_The woman looked like Sookie._

_"How did you get in here?"_

_Sookie jumped out of her skin as another woman suddenly appeared behind her._

_"Sorry, we thought this place was abandoned. Do you live here?" she asked as she was met with a porcelain white face and raven black hair._

_The woman stepped closer. "In a way I suppose. I'm… house sitting, until the owner returns. What is your name?"_

_"Sookie, and you?"_

_"Rose. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sookie."_

_"Sookie?" Jason called from downstairs. "Where you disappeared to?"_

_"My brother's looking for me, I better go." She made a run for the door._

_"I can teach you how to keep their thoughts out of your head."_

_"What?" Sookie stopped in her tracks, her heart beginning to pound as she realised she may have just stumbled across another telepath._

_'I can't make any guarantees, but one can only ever try. Meet me by the lake tomorrow, we'll begin.' Sookie was in awe as the women's thoughts entered her head and spoke to her mind directly. She quickly left the room and rushed down stairs, her heart racing._

_"There you are! This place is giving us the creeps. We're leaving." Tara and the others had had enough adventuring for the day._

_"Sorry," Sookie apologized as she followed them to the front door and headed for the car where Lafayette had already turned on the engine.  
_

* * *

Sookie pulled into the driveway and the Mansion came into full view. Many years had passed since she was last here. She was no longer a scrawny, stoned fifteen year old, but she still felt the same curiosity spring in her that she'd felt so long ago. After meeting Rose that day, she never even thought to return to this place, or ask her what she had been doing there. She was in too much shock from finally finding another telepath, and then she simply forgot about what she had discovered that day.

As she grew closer to the house, she noted that it no longer looked abandoned. The paint was new and the cobble stones that had fallen out over the years had been put back in place. New timber had replaced others that had rotted and the gardens surrounding the house were no longer wild and growing all over the place. They had been cut back and the lawns were freshly mowed.

Sookie turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She approached the house and walked up the steps to the balcony. She peeked in through a window to discover that the inside had also improved. The furniture was no longer covered with old sheets and cobwebs, the dust in the air was gone and leaves that once covered the floor had been swept out. She wondered if the original owner had finally returned, whoever that was, as she had never found out.

She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the front door. When no answer came, she tried to open it but it was locked. Wandering around the outside of the house, she noticed an unlatched window and opened it, helping herself inside despite the fact she was probably trespassing. However she didn't care as the need for answers and concrete evidence pushed her beyond her normal acceptable behaviour.

The inside was quiet and eerie, but this time the atmosphere was more homely and didn't make her skin crawl. Though the sun had almost set and the house was beginning to fill with darkness, she wasn't afraid.

She saw the main staircase and started heading for it when she noticed something else that caught her attention. A room off to the right of the staircase. As she passed through the large, open double doors and switched on the lights, she stopped in awe. The room she had entered was quite clearly a library whose walls were covered in old historical paintings depicting different eras over time.

She walked slowly around the room to observe them more closely and just what she was looking at began to sink in. Not only did she find the same painting that she had seen several years ago, but many others like it too, most with the faces of people she knew.

Some depicted groups, others were single portraits, but she knew the people in them all too well. Godric, Eric, herself and Rose... Rose was in the paintings too.

Clearly she was much older than Sookie had originally presumed, and with a lot more history than she had let on. The realisation only stirred more questions in her.

What was her connection in all of this?

Sookie turned away from the paintings and left the room, deciding that she'd learned enough from that room for now and turned her attention back to the main staircase.

When she reached the top of it, she peered to her right and saw the same room she had explored last time. She approached it and hesitantly opened up the brass door that had been painted and polished.

There was little light creeping in from the door while the room was shut off so no light from outside was entering it. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she discovered that it too had had a makeover.

However, time didn't permit her very long to study what those changes were. Suddenly she froze as she realised she wasn't the only one in the room. A figure was lying in the center of the massive bed.

Her curiosity got the best of her. She willed her legs to move and despite her pounding heart threatening to escape her chest, she some how managed to keep her feet steady.

She reached the bedside, her eyes now well adjusted to the dimness and she could see him a lot more clearly. Her lungs breathed so shallowly she wasn't sure if she were breathing at all as she looked over his mangled form. Her heart was so loud it was almost all she could hear.

He barely resembled the man she knew from her dreams and from her memories, he was so frail and decrepit. He lay on his back, his hands resting on his waist. His normally pearly white skin was deep red and cracked, and in some areas, muscle and even bone was visible.

The hidden history between them felt like it was beginning to surface. Not specific memories, just the emotions. Their closeness, their deep empathy and love for each other. She knew him so well and he knew her. Seeing him in such a state made her heart ache and a tear streaked down her cheek.

She began to reach out with her hand, when suddenly his white eyes opened, making her jump.

"Godric?"

A piercing scream escaped her lips as he swiftly rose and lunged at her with instinctual need, his fangs already extended as he viciously buried them in her neck and began to drink.

* * *

Rose tossed her sleek black hair to one side and lowered her body till it was pressing against the flesh underneath her. She had no use for glamor, no desire to deceive or need to force them under her control. She easily trapped them in her captivating power and bewitched them with a simple glance.

She explored the young body under her with her porcelain hands and in return was granted a low whimper that brought the hunger out of her. Her sharp, pearly white fangs clicked into place as a second woman traced the ink serpent running down her spine with her plump lips. Rose grinned and grabbed her roughly by the throat, before placing her lips on hers in a tender but firm kiss.

Using her superior strength and speed, she switched their positions so she was hovering over the both of them.

She paused, an icy cold shiver running down her spine as a scream flowed through her mind telepathically.

Sookie was in trouble, she'd found Godric and their reunion wasn't a happy one.

_'Fuck...'_ she cursed herself; she couldn't help her until she'd fed. Around Faeries she had the self control of a baby vampire and it took all her effort to not eat Sookie even when she wasn't hungry.

The scream lasted only a moment however as someone else came to her rescue and then... Sookie disappeared altogether. Her presence had simply gone like a light going out.

Internally, Rose filled with rage and anger, but she dared not to let it out. She swallowed her volatile, unstable nature as she always did and carried on like nothing had happened.

She gently traced the neck of one of the women and planted a soft kiss, before burying her fangs deep into her artery.

Her eyes closed as she let herself become lost in the sweet flavour of fresh blood, her thirst finally having a chance to be satiated, and her heavily tattooed body flexed under the dim light as she began to fill the empty shell that she was.

She retracted her fangs and perked her head up as the door to her private room was unlocked and opened.

"What do you want?" she snapped, angry that he'd disturbed her.

_"Enjoying yourself as always I see."_ Speaking in swedish, Eric Northman appeared in the doorway, a smug smile planted on his face as he casually leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossing over his chest.

_"Considering this place was built for me, I would think you'd expect nothing less. What is it?"_ her aura began to change from seductive and controlled to unchecked ravenous hunger.

_"You said we needed to talk, so here I am."_

_"I'll talk when I'm ready. Now either join me or fuck off!"_ To emphasize her point, she grabbed the small wooden table from beside the bed and threw it at him.

He dodged it and it broke as it hit the wall. _"My my, we are feisty tonight aren't we?"_ his smirk grew wider as he dared to tease, _"maybe I'll watch."_

_"You know my taste buds have a fetish for ancient vampire blood. It would be wise of you to not test my patience."_ Her self-restraint wore thin and she growled waningly.

Knowing better than to get caught in a conflict between bloodthirsty vampires, her two female companions took the hint and quickly gathered themselves up before fleeing the room.

He was about to push her further with some snarky comeback, but she'd already had enough now that her dinner had left and she gave into her primal cravings. She lunged at him with her insane speed and held him firmly against the wall with her brute strength.

She took his hand in hers and raised his wrist to her lips. She pressed the palm of his hand to her mouth and punctured the skin with her sharp teeth, before retracting them. The two puncture holes dripped with his 1000 year old blood and she readily lapped it up until the wound closed. The taste alone however failed to satisfy her thirst.

She ran a hand over the buttons of his shirt, before firmly taking hold of the fabric and easily tearing it from his body in one swift motion. Her warm breath blew over his toned chest as she caressed his lean upper torso with her sleek fingers. She nibbled skillfully on the underside of his jaw, her plump lips planting tender kisses. She smirked as her touch brought his fangs out.

Moving down his bare chest, she buried her sharp lateral incisors deep into his flesh and began to drink steadily. He groaned at the sensation and was quite unfamiliar with the feeling. However, she was rough and didn't care if he was comfortable or not. He should not have pushed her.

_"Aelia stop."_

She retracted her fangs from Eric's chest and released her hold on him. The two vampires stood in awe as they saw Godric standing in the open doorway, completely healed and looking like his old self again.

She almost lost her breath, _"father… "_


End file.
